Wyścig Idei
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Jedna decyzja. Jeden powód. Tysiąc skutków. Dwie potężne moce nadprzyrodzone. Dwie wzgardzone przyjaciółki. Jedna okrutna przeszłość. Jedna wielka miłość. Dwie wizje idealnego świata. Billy NolanXOC, Carrie WhiteXLou Garson
1. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno

**I. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno**

_Zewsząd otaczali mnie. Na ich twarzach nie malowało się nic oprócz chęci upokorzenia mnie jeszcze bardziej._

_Miałam tego dosyć. Chciałam uciec od nich wszystkich. Odciąć się od tego wszystkiego raz na zawsze._

_Potykając się, dobiegłam do zaparkowanego na uboczu starego, przerdzewiałego samochodu. Znajdowała się w nim jedna jedyna osoba, której mogłam zaufać._

_Ciężko oddychając, odwróciłam się w stronę kierowcy, i zamarłam w przerażeniu._

_To zdecydowanie nie była ta osoba, którą chciałam teraz zobaczyć..._

I wtedy właśnie obudziłam się z krzykiem.

- Serena, wyluzuj! Już dojeżdżamy. – uspokoił mnie mój „ukochany" brat, Ethan, zerkając na mnie uważnie. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? To ryzykowna decyzja?

- Tak, jestem pewna. – odpowiedziałam mu, nadal lekko zamroczona. Nie zdołałam jeszcze się w pełni rozbudzić. – Skup się z łaski swojej na drodze. Nie chcemy przecież chyba tu żadnego wypadku.

- Rodzice zabiją nas, jak dowiedzą się, gdzie jesteśmy. – Ethan posłusznie przyglądał się drodze, ale minę miał zaciętą. – Jak nic nas zabiją.

- Och, przestań jojczyć. – żachnęłam się, sama również skupiając się na drodze. – Mamy początek dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Dorośnij. Podobno jesteś moim starszym bratem. – Ethan uśmiechnął się, gdy to usłyszał.

- O tak. Co to, to tak. – sama również się uśmiechnęłam, przeczesując przy okazji swoje długie do połowy pleców czarne włosy. Ja i Ethan wyglądaliśmy bardziej jak bliźniaki, niż jak zwykłe rodzeństwo z różnicą wiekową. Oboje mieliśmy proste, czarne włosy, lekko opaloną cerę i czekoladowe brąz oczy. Oboje też byliśmy wysocy – a nawet bardzo. Podczas gdy ja miałam prawie metr osiemdziesiąt – metr siedemdziesiąt osiem, gwoli uściślenia – to Ethan miał dokładnie metr dziewięćdziesiąt pięć.

Innymi słowy; były z nas rasowe modele. Paradoksalnie, i ja byłam modelką, i on modelem. Ja byłam piosenkarką i tancerką, on – tylko piosenkarzem. Oboje siedzieliśmy również od niedawna w branży filmowej.

I pomyśleć, że zamierzaliśmy teraz pojechać do Chamberlain i zamieszkać tam na stałe. Nic dziwnego, że rodzice próbowali nas zatrzymać przy sobie wszelkimi możliwymi siłami.

Do Chamberlain dojechaliśmy po godzinie. Tak się składało, że wylądowaliśmy na Carlin Street, pod numerem 49. Ledwo wysiadłam z auta, a zobaczyłam jak spod numeru 47 wychodzi wysoka, dojrzała kobieta ubrana jak dla mnie za ciepło jak na ten dzień. Była już połowa marca, i słońce przygrzewało coraz mocniej.

Jedno spojrzenie na tą kobietę przywołało moc wspomnień. Nim się obejrzałam, a szłam już w jej stronę jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Pani White! – zawołałam, nie mogąc już opanować swoich emocji. Kobieta odwróciła się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zamarłam, oczekując na jej reakcję.

Przez kilka chwil nic się nie działo. Szósty zmysł podpowiedział mi, że Ethan obserwuje mnie teraz bacznie.

Margaret White nagle pojęła, kogo miała przed sobą, i jasny, promienny uśmiech rozświetlił jej umęczoną twarz.

- Och, niesamowite! Czy to ty, A...

- Mam teraz na imię Serena. – Margaret przystanęła niecałe pół metra ode mnie, i spojrzała się na mnie badawczo, aby po chwili uśmiechnąć się ponownie.

- Domyśliłam się. Wyrobiłaś się, nie powiem. – Margaret obrzuciła mnie dokładnym spojrzeniem. Nie było jednak w nim żadnego osądu – coś, z czym spotkałam się po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy stanęłam w świetle fleszy wielkiego świata. – To wielka zmiana...Sereno. Mam nadzieję, że jej podołasz, i że jesteś na to wszystko gotowa.

- Jestem jak najbardziej gotowa na spotkanie z przeszłością. – odparłam, zachowując stoicki wyraz twarzy. Margaret przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. W jej rysach twarzy wyczytałam aprobatę na to, co zamierzałam tu nawyczyniać.

A planowałam zrobić tu wiele. A przede wszystkim, planowałam uczynić w Chamberlain wielki porządek. Ale nie bez odpowiedniej pomocy...

- Carrie nadal posiada te diabelskie zdolności? – spytałam się z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Margaret również się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie mogłoby być inaczej. Sama dopilnowałam, aby je w sobie w pełni odkryła, nie będąc tego nawet świadomą.

- Chyba najwyższa pora ją wtajemniczyć. Ma być w końcu moją prawą ręką. – powiedziałam.

- Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach... – Margaret nagle jakby się nad czymś zamyśliła. – Sereno...dlaczego tu właściwie wróciłaś?

Uśmiech na moich ustach powiedział Margaret wszystko. Mimo to pokusiłam się o słowne wyjaśnienie.

- Chcę zemsty. Słodkiej, powolnie czynionej zemsty. Za wszystko, co mi wyrządzono. I za to, co robią teraz z Carrie, gdy zabrakło im starego kozła ofiarnego.


	2. Nadzieja dla brzydkiego kaczątka

**II. Nadzieja dla brzydkiego kaczątka**

Gdy Carrie wróciła do domu, nadal niczego nie podejrzewała. Wiedziałam to, bo wyczułam to w jej organizmie.

Była znowu zła na siebie. Zła na swoją matkę. Zła na panią Desjardin. Zła na te jędze ze szkoły.

Znów ją upokorzono. Wrzucono jej do szafki ogromny stos tamponów. Jakby sam fakt, że nie miała pojęcia, co to jest okres, nie był dla niej wystarczającym upokorzeniem.

Mimo iż kochałam Margaret jak matkę, nie mogłam pojąć, jak mogła zrobić taką krzywdę swojej własnej córce. Świadomość świadomością, moc mocą, ale Carrie nie zasługiwała na takie traktowanie.

Była aniołem zniszczenia. Zupełnie tak jak ja, tyle że moje moce przekraczały jej o jakieś...trzysta procent.

Carrie musiała się jeszcze dużo nauczyć. A ja przyjechałam tutaj po to, aby jej w tym pomóc.

No i aby odebrać swoją zemstę, naturalnie.

- Wróciłam! – zawołała Carrie, wchodząc do salonu. W sekundę potem, gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, dziewczyna zamarła z niedowierzaniem.

Rozpoznała mnie od razu. O dziwo, nie miała do mnie żadnego żalu. O nie. Znów pojawiła się w jej głowie jej matka. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziała? Dlaczego nie uprzedziła, że wraca? – takie i podobne pytania błądziły po jej biednej główce.

Postanowiłam ją zatem uświadomić. Wstałam powoli, po czym równie powoli podeszłam do niej, i uśmiechnęłam się do swojej najukochańszej przyjaciółki.

Jedynej, jaką miałam. I jedynej, jaka nie osądzała mnie po moich rzekomych „dziwactwach", jakimi się interesowałam i o jakich wiedziałam wszystko.

Ona lubiła mnie, bo byłam inna. Bo byłam taka jak ona.

- To ja, Carrie. Wróciłam. – przyjrzałam się uważnie tej drobnej, niziutkiej, brązowowłosej istocie, o bladej cerze i dużych, brązowych oczach. Przez te wszystkie lata przerosłam ją o prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów. Carrie była co prawda tak samo szczupła i zgrabna jak ja, ale jej uroda ukryta była pod strzechą niechlujnie uczesanych kołtunów oraz grubych, bawełnianych lub wełnianych ubrań.

Carrie nagle ożyła. Z cichym okrzykiem radości rzuciła mi się na szyję, płacząc i śmiejąc się ze szczęścia. Przytuliłam ją, no bo co innego miałam zrobić? Carrie była dla mnie jak siostra. Nie mogłam jej odrzucić, tak jak nie mogłam odrzucić Margaret czy Ethana.

- Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! – zakrzyknęła Carrie. Musiałam ją odsunąć od siebie, żeby jej wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Jakby nie patrzeć, Carrie jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak mam teraz na imię. Ani jak nazywa się teraz mój brat.

- Carrie...przyjechałam tu, aby się zemścić. Tak jak ci obiecywałam. – Carrie przytaknęła gorliwie. W to akurat była wtajemniczona – jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem z Chamberlain. – Już nie nazywam się Amelia Terner, a mój brat to nie Kellan. Teraz nazywamy się Serena i Ethan Bestron.

Oczy Carrie zrobiły się nagle wielkie. Chyba w końcu skojarzyła, przed kim stoi.

- Och, Amelia! To znaczy...Serena! Spełniłaś swoje marzenia! Zostałaś gwiazdą! – no i ponowny uścisk. Co jak co, ale Carrie to się bardzo nie zmieniła. Nadal była tą słodką, niewinną osóbką, jaką zawsze była.

Problem w tym, że to akurat musiało ulec zmianie. I to poważnej. Dzięki Bogu, Margaret już o to zadbała, żebym miała stosowne wejście.

- Tak, zostałam...ale to nie jedyny news. Lepiej usiądź, bo będzie tego dużo. – Carrie posłusznie usiadła tuż obok matki, która objęła ją ramieniem. Carrie, zdziwiona tym zachowaniem, zerknęła na swoją matkę podejrzliwie. Westchnęłam ciężko.

To będzie trudniejsze, niż się spodziewałam.

- Margaret...zacznij, proszę.

- Kochanie... – zaczęła Margaret, tuląc do siebie Carrie. – Wybacz mi za te wszystkie lata tortur. To były tylko przygotowania. Przygotowania do tego dnia. – Carrie zerknęła na nią zdezorientowana, po czym, powoli, przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie.

- Co...co to ma znaczyć? O co tu chodzi? – spytała się dziewczyna.

- Carrie... – westchnęłam ciężko, usiłując się uspokoić wewnętrznie. Ethan ujął lekko moją dłoń, wspierając mnie. – Margaret przygotowywała się po to, abyś, jak już wrócę, była „szarą myszką". W momencie, gdy miałam wrócić, miałam się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, i wprawić w zdumienie wszystkich uczniów naszej szkoły. Niestety, Margaret nie spodziewała się, że z szarej myszki zmienią cię w brzydkie, wzgardzone kaczątko, jakim przecież nie jesteś. – Carrie zmarszczyła lekko brwi, analizując to, co właśnie powiedziałam.

Miałam tylko nadzieję, że jak sobie uświadomi, w co została wplątana, to nie zacznie we mnie rzucać meblami. Musiałabym wtedy interweniować, a to nie byłoby miłe – zapewniam was.

- Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że...byłam wykorzystywana? Przez was? – jasna cholera, pomyślałam, robiąc wgląd w umysł i emocje Carrie. Robiła się wściekła.

- To nie tak, Carrie. – ponownie zaczęłam jej wyjaśniać wszystko od nowa. – Naszym celem było przygotowanie ciebie do osiągnięcia takiego stadium, że moc ponownie się w tobie uaktywni. I tak się stało, czyż nie? – Carrie zaczęła się uspokajać. Dzięki Bogu, była mądra, i wszystko ułożyła już w logiczną całość.

- Jestem aniołem zniszczenia...tak jak ty. – Carrie uśmiechnęła się, uświadamiając to sobie. – Chcesz...mnie...abym pomogła ci w zniszczeniu tych jędz, które dręczyły kiedyś ciebie, a teraz dręczą i mnie?

- Dokładnie, Carrie. – odwzajemniłam jej uśmiech z radością.

W końcu nastąpiła unia pomiędzy dwoma nieobliczalnymi, dawnymi przyjaciółkami.

Dwa anioły zniszczenia, najpotężniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek mogły istnieć, połączyły ponownie siły. Tym razem nie jedna strona, ale obie, zdawały sobie sprawę ze swoich niszczycielskich możliwości. Ta druga, dopiero co uświadomiona strona, musiała teraz tylko podszlifować swój fenomen, żeby zasiać ziarno zwątpienia wśród ludzi.

Chamberlain...strzeż się. Nadchodzi twoja własna, prywatna Apokalipsa.


	3. Pierwsze wejście

**III. Pierwsze wejście**

Nie boję się.

Nie boję się.

Nie boję się.

Boję się. Boję się, i to cholernie.

Musiałam wziąć kilkanaście głębokich wdechów, żeby opanować swoje dziko łomoczące serce.

Carrie spojrzała się na mnie zaniepokojona. Wiedziałam doskonale, o czym ona myśli. O tym samym co ja – jak sprawić, żeby nasze „wredne dziewczyny" zobaczyły mnie jako Serenę Bestron, a nie jako Amelię Terner.

- Serena...na pewno dasz radę? – byłam wdzięczna Carrie, że tak szybko zaczęła na mnie mówić Serena, a nie Amelia. Obawiałam się, że przyjdzie jej to robić z większym trudem.

- Carrie – odwróciłam się przodem do przyjaciółki, rzucając jej mroźne spojrzenie. – Nie po to przesiedziałam prawie dziesięć lat w Los Angeles, żeby teraz jednak głupia pinda zniszczyła cały mój misterny plan. O nie, co to, to nie.

- A wiesz, że...? – nie pozwoliłam jej dokończyć. Nie to.

- Tak, Carrie. Wiem. – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, zamykając przy tym oczy. Carrie, speszona swoim zachowaniem, zamilkła od razu. Nawet specjalnie dla mnie wyciszyła swoje myśli na ten temat, byleby tylko nie dobijać mnie na samym starcie.

Wzięłam kolejny głęboki wdech, po czym sprawdziłam swoje odbicie w wielkim, wiktoriańskim lustrze, jakie stało w mojej garderobie, w jakiej właśnie się znajdowałyśmy.

Wyglądałam jak bez skazy. Moja wysoka, szczupła sylwetka była doskonale wyeksponowana przez czarne materiałowe rurki oraz białą bluzkę z fantazyjnym kołnierzem i zwężeniem w okolicach talii. To wszystko dopełniały jeszcze średnie, około sześciocentymetrowe pantofelki z eleganckim zapięciem, oraz naszyjnik z perłowych i grafitowych błyszczących koralików. Ostatnim dodatkiem były ciemno-grafitowe kolczyki oraz mój ciemny makijaż oczu.

Innymi słowy; wyglądałam idealnie. Te wszystkie jędze padną na zawał, a nauczyciele z miejsca mnie polubią, tym bardziej, jak pojawię się nieco przed czasem i od razu siądę w pierwszej ławce – dokładnie przed Carrie, która od niedawna została „wydelegowana" przez bandę Chris Hargensen na przód.

Chris – na samo wspomnienie jej durnej mordy chciało mi się wymiotować. To ona stała na czele mojej – i Carrie również – listy osób, jakie musimy posłać do ostatniego kręgu piekielnego, żeby diabły w końcu miały coś konkretnego do roboty.

- Serena, pospiesz się! – zawołał nagle Ethan. Z wrażenia podskoczyłyśmy z Carrie.

- Gotowa? – spytałam się Carrie. Teraz to ona panikowała. No, ale to nie ja miałam przyjechać najnowszym samochodem marki Porsche pod szkołę i wysiąść z niego z nową dziewczyną, jaka miała chodzić teraz do szkoły, a która trafem losu wykupiła willę dokładnie obok bungalowu państwa White.

Carrie przytaknęła w końcu marnym skinieniem głowy, i obie wyszłyśmy na dwór. Ethan, widząc mnie, zagwizdał z podziwem, rzucając mi kluczyki od mojego lśniącego, krystalicznie białego porszaka.

- Serena...Carrie...wyglądacie bosko. – powiedział. Ja odpowiedziałam mu kpiarskim uśmiechem. Carrie z kolei zarumieniła się, i spuściła nisko głowę. Nie przywykła do komplementów. A szkoda, bo wyglądała naprawdę ładnie.

Na dzisiejszy dzień rozczesałam strąki jej niekształtnych do teraz brązowych włosów, pomalowałam delikatnie jej oczy kredką i tuszem, a także przejechałam lekko podkładem po jej i tak nieskazitelnej buzi. Ubrałam ją w ciemne dżinsy-dzwony i dodałam do tego jasnozieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i małymi falbankami przy dole. Carrie miała na sobie jasnobrązowe koturny, które dodawały jej tych pięciu centymetrów. Krótko mówiąc – wyglądała genialnie. Zupełnie jak nie ta Carrie, która przywitała mnie w progu salonu, z głębokim zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – zapewniłam ją, odpalając samochód. Carrie przytaknęła mi skinieniem głowy, ale ręce nadal lekko jej się trzęsły. – Carrie... – Carrie dopiero po chwili spojrzała się na mnie, w dalszym ciągu przestraszona. – nie bój się. Chris już nic ci nie zrobi. Dyrektor i nauczyciele już o mnie słyszeli, i nie dadzą mnie skrzywdzić. Uczniowie też o mnie słyszeli, i każdy z nich na pewno chce poznać taką gwiazdę jak ja. – zaśmiałam się z własnych słów. Istny paradoks, pomyślałam. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze w szkole podstawowej żadne z nich nie śmiało podać mi choćby ręki, gdy leżałam jak długa przez te idiotki.

No, mały błąd. Była jedna osoba, która chciała jej pomóc...

Na samo to wspomnienie poczułam nagłe skurcze żołądka, i musiałam mocniej złapać kierownicę. Zrobiłam to z taką siłą, że o mało co jej nie urwałam. Byłam wdzięczna Carrie, że mimo iż to zauważyła, o nic nie zapytała. Sądziłam jednak, że domyśla się, dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

W końcu zajechałyśmy pod szkołę. Już dwadzieścia metrów wcześniej widziałam, jak ludzie wchodzący do szkoły i krążący po parkingu przyglądają się z zaciekawieniem mojemu skarbowi. Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc dwie „stare znajome"; Donnę i Fern Thibodeau. Były to dwie stuknięte, jeszcze bardziej niższe niż Carrie bliźniaczki, które od małego uwielbiały wałęsać się za „córeczką pana adwokata", puszczalską i jędzowatą Christine Hargensen, która już w przedszkolu nakazała na siebie mówić „Chris", bo brzmiało to bardziej „old-schoolowo".

Gdy tylko zaparkowałam, Carrie aż pisnęła. Spojrzałam się na nią, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

- Co ci?

- Chris...już tu jest. – odwróciłam głowę gwałtownie, a moje proste, gęste włosy przecięły powietrze z ledwo słyszalnym świstem.

Fakt, jędza już tu była. Wpatrywała się w mój samochód, jakby sama nie miała podobnego.

Serena, o czym ty chrzanisz, zaśmiałam się w myślach, zaciskając na klamkę. Przecież ojciec Chris nie jest miliarderem. Jego nie stać na auta prosto z taśmy.

Gdy tylko wysiadłam, usłyszałam, jak z ust uczniów wydobywają się zduszone okrzyki.

Znali mnie tu, to było logiczne. W chwilę potem usłyszałam potwierdzenia mojej tezy w postaci ich przyciszonych, konspiracyjnych szeptów.

- To ona...

- Tak, to ona...

- Matko kochana, Serena Bestron w Chamberlain!

- Czy jest tam ktoś z nią?

- Tak, widzę kogoś!

- Kto to może być?

- To jej siostra?

- To jej koleżanka?

- To jej chłopak?

- Carrie...wyłaź już. Bo niedługo zjadą się fotoreporterzy. – powiedziałam cicho do Carrie. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak Sue Snell, Chris Hargensen, Donna i Fern Thibodeau, Helen Shyres, Tina Blake i Jessica Upshaw idą w naszą stronę. Byłam zdziwiona, że nie ma z nimi Rachel Spies, ale w chwilę potem w ich myślach wyczytałam wyjaśnienie; Rachel była chora, i nie będzie jej cały tydzień w szkole.

- To ty jesteś Serena Bestron, prawda? – Chris – no bo któżby inny – odezwała się jako pierwsza, skanując mnie uważnie od góry do dołu. Miała obcasy o podobnej wysokości co ja, ale i tak była ode mnie niższa o bite dziesięć centymetrów. Jej bladawą twarz okalały krótkie do ramion czarne włosy, a jej wredne, niebieskie oczy zwęziły się, gdy doszły do mojej twarzy.

- Tak, to ja. A bo co? – Chris wpatrywała się we mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim nie zrobiła swojego typowego fałszywego uśmiechu – który prezentowała od dziecka, gdy chciała komuś wejść głęboko w cztery litery, i jak najbardziej się przypodobać i nie powiedziała:

- Och, to fantastycznie że już jesteś! Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy bliskimi przyjaciółkami! – staksowałam ją pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

- Z miłą chęcią. – odpowiedziałam, sycąc sarkazmem każde kolejne słowo. Uśmiech momentalnie zrzedł z jej wrednego pyska. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale wypuszczę swoją przyjaciółkę z samochodu. – po tych słowach przeszłam obok auta i otworzyłam drzwi dla Carrie. Ta, lekko wystraszona, wysiadła, i odwróciła się przodem do zebranych dziewczyn.

Wszystkie w mig zamilkły, i spojrzały się z niedowierzaniem w Carrie.

- Carrie? Carrie White, to ty? – Donna aż przetarła oczy, tak nierealne jej się to wydało. Prychnęłam otwarcie, demonstrując swoje zniesmaczenie ich zachowaniem.

- Nie, Śnieżynka, kurna wasza mać. – syknęłam. Dziewczyny aż odskoczyły ode mnie jak oparzone. – Darujcie moje chamstwo, ale nie lubię, jak ktoś odnosi się z brakiem szacunku do moich znajomych. – w tej samej chwili Sue Snell postanowiła się odezwać.

- Wybacz nam. Po prostu nie widziałyśmy jeszcze takiego wcielenia Carrie...bardzo ci w tym do twarzy, tak w ogóle. – tu zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Carrie. Zerknęłam w jej umysł, i faktycznie; nowa wersja Carrie jej się bardzo podobała. Co więcej, Sue zdawała się być zadowolona z faktu, że Carrie ma jakąś przyjaciółkę.

- Dzięki. – odpowiedziałam za Carrie, która nadal nic nie mogła z siebie wykrztusić. Wtem podszedł do Sue jakiś wysoki i raczej szczupły chłopak. Zlustrowałam spojrzeniem jego twarz i o mało co się nie uśmiechnęłam.

To był Tommy Ross. A więc on i Sue nadal się spotykali. To miłe. Serio.

- Cześć. – powiedział chłopak otwarcie, wyciągając do mnie dłoń. – Jestem Tommy Ross.

- Serena Bestron. – zaraz po nim dziewczynom nagle rozwiązały się języki.

- Sue Snell. Miło cię poznać.

- Donna Thibodeau. A to moja siostra bliźniaczka, Fern.

- Helen Shyres.

- Jessica Upshaw.

-Tina Blake.

- Chris Hargensen. – ta ostatnia osoba zrobiła to z ogromną niechęcią.

Nagle usłyszałam, jak Carrie zachłystuje się powietrzem, ale nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. W jej głowie był taki mętlik, że nie dało się odróżnić jednej myśli od drugiej.

-Hej, siema! – zawołał wesoło jakiś chłopak, doskakując do nas. Musiałam się mimowolnie uśmiechnąć. W chwilę potem doszło do niego kilku innych. Wszyscy byli wysocy i dobrze zbudowani, ale tylko jeden z nich, ubrany w skórzaną, czarną kurtkę, mocno górował nad nimi. Był wzrostu mojego brata lub minimalnie niższy. – Serena Bestron, racja? Ja jestem Lou Garson.

- Cześć. – uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. Nie pamiętałam tych gości. Jakim cudem? – A reszta to...?

- To mój brat Kenny. – Lou postawił sobie za punkt honoru sam przedstawić mi wszystkich swoich koleżków. No i powiedzcie mi, czemu Carrie tak spanikowała? Bo banda dezerterów szkolnych postanowiła się ze mną zapoznać? Podawałam każdemu kolejno rękę, a oni z uśmiechem ją przyjmowali, podczas gdy Lou dalej przedstawiał swoich przyjaciół. – A to są Steve Deighan, Henry Blake, Jackie Talbot, i nasz czołowy świr, Billy Nolan. – w sekundę mój uśmiech o mało co nie zszedł z moich ust. Cudem tylko podtrzymałam kąciki ust w górze, ale i tak uśmiech na pewno wyszedł na fałszywy.

Cholera, cholera, CHOLERA! Co ja sobie myślałam? Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na takie dramaty!

Mój wzrok stanął na owym najwyższym i najlepiej zbudowanym gościu. Miał ciemne brąz, sięgające mu luźno nieco za kark włosy, lekko śniadą cerę i czysto niebieskie oczy.

O. Jasna. Cholera. CARRIE, CZEMU TWOJE MYŚLI SĄ ZAWSZE TAKIE POKRĘCONE I CZEMU NIE UMIESZ MNIE DO JASNEJ CHOLERY PRZED TAKIMI DRAMATAMI UPRZEDZAĆ?

Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, Billy również po chwili przestał się uśmiechać. Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się z zadowolonego na zamyślone, potem przeszło w zdezorientowane, aż w końcu zastąpiło je niemalże przerażenie.

Nie musiałam siedzieć w jego myślach, żeby wiedzieć, co mu przyszło do głowy.

On wiedział, kim jestem. Pamiętał.


	4. Niemożliwe staje się możliwym

**IV. Niemożliwe staje się możliwym**

Bóg chyba mnie nie kocha. No bo dlaczego i za co skazywałby mnie znowu na te same cierpienia?

Billy nadal wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. Jego oczy błądziły po rysach moich twarzy, po moich długich włosach, po moich oczach, sylwetce...wszędzie. Dosłownie wszędzie. Zupełnie jakby chłopak upewniał się, że jestem prawdziwa, i że nie rozpłynę się zaraz w powietrzu.

Ja sama również nie próżnowałam. Również studiowałam jego jak najbardziej męskie rysy twarzy, jego szerokie barki, doskonałą muskulaturę i imponujący wzrost.

Z tego letargu wyrwała mnie Carrie. Pociągnęła mnie za rękę w strony szkoły.

- Serena...musimy iść na zajęcia. Musisz jeszcze dostać swój plan lekcji. Jest taki sam jak mój. – dodała już szeptem Carrie, gdy się oddaliłyśmy.

- Ale on się zmienił. – zdołałam wydusić z siebie. Carrie obróciła się ledwo zauważalnie, po czym cicho przeklęła.

- Nadal się na ciebie gapi. Jeszcze trochę, a Chris całkowicie cię znienawidzi.

- I mam taką nadzieję. – odparowałam jej, ale już nieco bardziej świadoma otaczającego mnie świata.

Weszłyśmy do sekretariatu, i czym prędzej odebrałam swój plan zajęć. W chwilę potem gnałyśmy już jak opętane na pierwsze zajęcia, jakimi okazał się być angielski.

- Och, panna Bestron! – zawołał nauczyciel – pan West, jak to pisało na rozpisce. Profesor przedstawił mnie klasie, po czym usiadłam obok Carrie, cudem tylko nie rzucając się na przypadkowego ucznia. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby przestali się gapić.

- Zawsze siedziałaś sama w tej ławce? – ławka była trzyosobowa, więc dziwiło mnie to, że nikogo tu nie ma poza nami. Carrie przytaknęła głową, potwierdzając nasze przypuszczenia.

Pan West przeszedł już do lekcji. Zaczął omawiać „Romea i Julię". Fu. Nie znoszę tej książki. Szekspir może i był świetnym dramatopisarzem, ale fabułę wymyślił fatalną, jeśli chodzi o Romka i Julkę. No bo powiedzcie mi szczerze; która z was chciałaby w tajemnicy poślubić syna wrogów swojej rodziny, potem nie móc wytrzymać bez niego, gdy ten zabije twojego ukochanego i jedynego kuzyna – porywczego, ale jednak jedynego – upozorować samobójstwo, tylko potem, aby potem je naprawdę popełnić?

Odpowiedź brzmi: żadna. Fakt, każda z nas potrzebuje odrobiny romansu w swoim życiu, ale na pewno nie takiego. O nie. Co to, to nie.

Nagle ktoś gwałtownie załomotał w drzwi, aż profesor podskoczył przy tablicy. W chwilę potem do środka wparował zdyszany...Billy. Widząc to, nauczyciel aż zaklął pod nosem.

- A niech mnie kule biją! Nolan, od kiedy ty chodzisz do tej szkoły?

- Od zawsze, sorze. – odparował mu Billy, taksując go spojrzeniem.

- No tak, ale...kochany, nie widziałem cię na tych zajęciach od przeszło czterech miesięcy!

- Nawyki się zmieniają. – powiedział Billy, po czym, niefortunnie, jego wzrok wylądował na mojej osobie oraz na wolnym miejscu obok mnie.

- O rzesz kurwa ja pierdolę... – zaklęłam soczyście, widząc, jak Billy kieruje swoje kroki w moją stronę. – Boże, ty mnie chyba nie kochasz...

- Bóg cię kocha, i to jest jego nagroda dla ciebie. – wyszeptała do mnie Carrie. W chwilę potem zamilkła i odwróciła wzrok, gdy posłałam jej swoje słynne, mordercze spojrzenie. W sekundę potem jednak o mało co nie jęknęłam, gdy Billy usiadł obok mnie, zerkając na mnie dyskretnie co jakiś czas.

Niech ta cholerna lekcja już się skończy, błagam. Niech on już pójdzie na swoje zajęcia.

No, chyba że miałam mieć tak wielkiego pecha, że nie tylko nawróciłam Billy'ego Nolana na chodzenie do szkoły, ale też i miałam dzielić z nim każdą osobną lekcję. Dzięki Bogu, z tego co mi Carrie powiedziała, z takimi wywłokami jak siostry Thibodeau czy Chris Hargensen nie miałam mieć żadnej lekcji.

Sęk w tym, że na Nolana też się nie pisałam. A bynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Po długich minutach, jakie zdawały mi się godzinami, dzwonek w końcu zabrzęczał. Zebrałam w pośpiechu swoje rzeczy i pognałam z Carrie na matematykę.

Kolejna porażka. Carrie siedziała z Helen Shyres – O ZGROZO! – i Helen poprosiła ją, aby mimo to została z nią w ławce, przynajmniej na dzisiaj. Siadłam tuż za nimi, żeby nie przegapić nic z tej konwersacji. Wiedziałam bowiem, że wścibska jak jasna cholera Helen zechce dowiedzieć się od Carrie – w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, naturalnie – jakim cudem się poznałyśmy, co nas łączy, i skąd ma kasę i pozwolenie na takie ciuchy i fryzurę.

Nie myliłam się. Zanim jeszcze zadzwonił dzwonek, Helen miała już za sobą cztery bardzo szczegółowe pytania. Ba, idiotka śmiała się nawet spytać Carrie, czy wie, jakim samochodem jeżdżę! Chwalić Boga, że dzień wcześniej wyjaśniłam Carrie, co to za marka, jaki model, i jakie ma osiągi na drodze, bo inaczej jak nic poległaby w tym cholernym quizie.

A zatem...siedząc na jednym półdupku, wsłuchiwałam się uważnie w ich rozmowę. Do tego stopnia, że nie usłyszałam, jak ktoś koło mnie siadł.

A ktoś siadł. I to nie byle kto.

Będąc zbyt zaabsorbowana wścibskością Helen, nie dostrzegłam, jak jakaś ręka sięgnęła w moją stronę, po czym, gdy lekcja już się rozkręciła, i nauczycielka – pani Dawson – rozpoczęła swoje odpytywanie, podrzuciła mi dyskretnie jakiś liścik.

Podskoczyłam lekko na krześle i spojrzałam się na swojego partnera w ławce. Moje oczy o mało co się nie zwęziły ze wściekłości.

Billy Nolan. No tak, no bo któżby inny?

Otworzyłam ostrożnie liścik, uważając stale na nauczycielkę – Carrie ostrzegała mnie, że gościówa nie znosiła liścików podczas lekcji – po czym przeczytałam jedno zdanie napisane drukowanymi literami:

„CO TY NAJLEPSZEGO WYPRAWIASZ?"

Zdumiona tym niedorzecznym pytaniem, zerknęłam zdezorientowana na Nolana. Ten nieświadomie podrzucił mi jedną ze swoich myśli, po której myślałam, że eksploduję.

No nie, tego za wiele, pomyślałam, cudem nie zgniatając kartki w dłoni. Powstrzymałam jakoś drżenie dłoni. Nie chciałam wywołać tu niekontrolowanych lewitacji przedmiotów ani nagłych, niewyjaśnionych płomieni ganiających jak szalone po całej sali.

Zatłukę Margaret, słowo daję. Naprawdę ją zatłukę. Niech tylko wrócę do domu.

Powiedziała mu to. Powiedziała wszystko.

Wyjawiła mu całą prawdę o tym, dlaczego uciekłam z Chamberlain.

Pytanie tylko; dlaczego?

Przecież to była jego wina. Gdyby zjawił się wtedy na czas, nadal bym tu mieszkała. Nie byłabym światowej sławy gwiazdą, to fakt, ale nie straciłabym najlepszej przyjaciółki na tyle lat.

No i nie wylądowałabym w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym.


	5. Okrutna prawda

**V. Okrutna prawda**

Po ostatniej lekcji, jaką była chemia, wypuściłam się z Carrie ze szkoły tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały mi na to jej krótkie, niesprawione w chodzeniu na koturnach nóżki.

Pechowo, Billy złapał nas tuż przy samochodzie, zanim jeszcze Chris i jej banda zdołały nas złapać.

- A...Serena, zaczekaj! – zamarłam. O mało co nie wypowiedział mojego prawdziwego imienia.

A więc nie dość, że pamiętał, to jeszcze śmiał je wymawiać. Po tym, co zrobił.

Gość ma tupet, nie powiem. Ale zaraz się przekona, jak mu jeszcze wiele do mnie brakuje.

- Czego chcesz, Nolan? – spytałam się, cudem tylko nie waląc go w pysk w pięści – nie z liścia. Z pięści. Bo na nic innego nie zasługiwał.

- Margaret mi o wszystkim powiedziała. – zaczął Billy, rozglądając się nerwowo. Prychnęłam zniesmaczona.

- Aż tak bardzo boisz się o to, że Chris cię dopadnie? – Billy spojrzał się na mnie zdezorientowany. – Zabawne...albo mi się wydaje, albo jesteś najwyższym i najlepiej zbudowanym chłopakiem w tej szkole. Czy też to są tylko moje zwidy? – Billy rzucił mi groźne spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałam podobnym. Nie byłam słabeuszem. Jeśli chciał zrobić scenę i wyjawić wszystko tu i teraz, to proszę bardzo. Będę miała dwa zaplanowane miesiące podchodów z głowy. Przez niego.

- Amelia... – wyszeptał Billy, podchodząc bliżej. Uczniów dalej nie było, ale pewnie niedługo mieli wychodzić. Mimowolnie zadrżałam. Tak dawno nie słyszałam tego imienia. Przynosiło ono ze sobą same nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Zamknęłam oczy, ale to nic nie dało. Gdy je otworzyłam, łzy same pociekły.

Billy za późno zorientował się, że popełnił błąd.

- Ja...przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę przywyknąć do tego imienia. Serena Bestron...na Boga, kto ci takie wymyślił?

- Ja sama. – syknęłam, popychając lekko chłopaka. Ten cofnął się, zaskoczony. – Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, Nolan. Zostawiłeś mnie, gdy potrzebowałam cię najbardziej. Wolałeś tą dziwkę Hargensen ode mnie. To był twój wybór. A to, że przez nią wylądowałam na ostrym dyżurze, to też cię nie obchodziło.

Billy nagle zamarł. Spojrzał się na mnie przerażony i zdezorientowany.

- By...byłaś na ostrym dyżurze? Przez Chris? Ale...jak to?

- Przejechała mnie saniami świętego Mikołaja. – sarknęłam, gotowa do ucieczki. Z daleka widziałam pierwszych uczniów. Zaraz będą zatem następni. Trzeba skończyć przedstawienie. – Nolan...nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Gdyby ci na mnie zależało, to byś się pojawił, gdy po ciebie zadzwoniłam. To, co teraz dostałeś, to zapłata za twoją ignorancję, gdy potrzebowałam przyjaciela w ciężkiej sytuacji.

- Serena, ja...

- Żadnych ja! – wykrzyknęłam, nieco za głośno niż planowałam. Na szczęście nikt się nie zorientował – jeszcze. Carrie za to robiła się coraz bardziej spięta. I ona bała się, żeby nasz plan nie okazał się fiaskiem. – Jesteś załganym, dwulicowym kłamcą! Jeśli sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek ci wybaczę porzucenia mnie, to się grubo mylisz. I cokolwiek byś mi nie mówił, i tak ci nie uwierzę. – po tych słowach odwróciłam się na pięcie i pognałam do samochodu. W ciągu kilku sekund odjechałyśmy z Carrie z piskiem opon.

- Ani słowa Margaret. – syknęłam, nadal wściekła. Carrie przytaknęła tylko skinieniem głowy. I znów mnie miło zaskoczyła; nie myślała o sytuacji z Nolanem. Nie myślała o czym, co mogłoby mnie zdenerwować. To było naprawdę miłe.

Gdy zajechałyśmy pod dom, o dziwo, Ethan i Margaret już tam stali. I nie mieli najweselszych min. Ale...i ja sama do najszczęśliwszych nie należałam w tej chwili.

- Do domu. Oboje. – warknęłam. Biedacy, jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka, ale posłusznie poszli za mną. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się z salonie, trzasnęłam swoimi mocami drzwiami od domu, aż się zatrzęsło. – JAKIM PRAWEM POWIEDZIELIŚCIE NOLANOWI O TYM, DLACZEGO WYJECHAŁAM I PO CO?

- Serena... – zaczął niepewnie Ethan. Fuknęłam na niego niczym rozjuszona kotka, ale nie odezwałam się słowem. Czekałam na jego „genialne" wyjaśnienia. – Billy nie chciał ci nic złego zrobić. Naprawdę, Serena. To nie jego wina, że go wtedy nie było, gdy dorwała cię paczka Chris Hargensen.

- W takim razie gdzie on był, do jasnej cholery? – wrzasnęłam. Carrie stała cicho przy ścianie, tuż przy progu, i zerkała nerwowo na mnie, podczas gdy ja kręciłam się po całym pokoju, usiłując nie roznieść go w proch.

- W szpitalu. – powiedziała ze smutkiem Margaret. Przystanęłam, zaskoczona. Okey...to mogłoby mieć sens. Teraz niech mi dadzą dowód.

- A po kiego licha był w szpitalu? – Margaret i Ethan spojrzeli po sobie. Carrie nagle syknęła, po czym odeszła od ściany.

- Powiedzcie jej, do jasnej cholery! Ma prawo wiedzieć!

- No właśnie! Mam cholerne prawo wiedzieć o tym, skoro mam mu wybaczyć! Bo z tego, co widzę po waszych minach i myślach wynika, że mam to właśnie zrobić!

- Chodziło o jego ojca. – zaczął Ethan. Zamarłam.

O ojca? Ale...jakim cudem? Jego ojciec był okazem zdrowia...no i nie pamiętam, aby coś mu się stało. No, ale wtedy sama również byłam w szpitalu, tyle że aż w Nowym Jorku, na oddziale mojej cioci.

- Jaśniej, Ethan. Jaśniej. – ponagliłam brata. Ten westchnął spazmatycznie, po czym wstał, tylko po to, aby po chwili znów usiąść.

To powinno dać mi do myślenia. Ethan nigdy się tak niczym nie martwił. Ostatni raz zachowywał się tak, gdy miał mi powiedzieć, że babcia zmarła na wylew. Ale nawet wtedy tak tego nie przeciągał.

- Jego ojciec miał wtedy poważny wypadek samochodowy. Jego auto potrącił rzekomo pijany kierowca, i ojciec Billy'ego trafił na salę operacyjną na dwanaście godzin. Nie przeżył tej operacji. – zmroziło mnie całkowicie.

O Boże. O Boże. A ja wydzierałam się na niego na parkingu za taką głupotę. Ale jestem tępa. I jaka nadpobudliwa. No, ale potężne moce nadprzyrodzone zawsze idą w parze z gwałtownym i nieokiełznanym charakterem. Ja i Carrie jesteśmy tego najlepszymi przykładami.

- Dwanaście godzin...Boże. – nagle coś mi się przypomniało, i zmarszczyłam czoło. – Zaraz, zaraz..."rzekomo pijany kierowca"? Co to miało znaczyć? To oni go nie sprawdzili czy jak? – kolejna wymiana tajemniczych spojrzeń. Miałam tego tak serdecznie dosyć, że aż warknęłam gardłowo. Oboje podskoczyli ze strachu, ale też i automatycznie rozwiązały się im języki.

- To nie był zwykły kierowca. – powiedziała Margaret, zerkając na Ethana, który przytaknął jej skinieniem głowy. – Ethan był miesiąc temu poza Los Angeles, pamiętasz? – przytaknęłam głową, zdziwiona. Skąd Margaret o tym wiedziała? – No cóż...szukał tego kierowcy. Okazało się, że w tamtych czasach on pracował dla...

- Dla kogo? – zdenerwowałam się. Czy nie mogli tego po prostu powiedzieć, a potem przeżywać to wszystko, razem ze mną – ostatnią osobą, która się o tym dowiadywała, jak zwykle?

- Dla ojca Christine Hargensen. Ten kierowca był płatnym zabójcą. Tym samym, który usiłował potrącić ciebie, gdy paczka Chris zepchnęła cię na ulicę po bijatyce.


	6. Reunia

**VI. Re-unia**

- Hej...dobrze się czujesz? – Carrie jak zwykle przejmowała się mną jak nikt inny. Weszła do mojej sypialni – ogromnej, urządzonej, jak to lubiłam, w stylu wiktoriańskim, z ogromnym łóżkiem z baldachimem zajmującym przestrzeń na środku pokoju – po czym podała mi gorącą, słodzoną czekoladę w moim ulubionym, dużym kubku z uśmiechniętą mordką.

- Taa...jakoś żyję. – powiedziałam z ciężkim westchnieniem, po czym zapatrzyłam się w jakiś punkt za oknem. Było ciemno jak cholera, ale wraz się patrzyłam. No bo co innego miałam zrobić?

- Zadzwoń do niego. – powiedziała nagle Carrie, po czym podała mi mój telefon komórkowy. Spojrzałam się na nią spod byka.

- I co jeszcze? I co mu powiem? „Hej, Billy, sorry za dzisiaj, ale właśnie się dowiedziałam, że dziesięć lat temu zmarł twój tata. Najszczersze, super-spóźnione kondolencje. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz". Et cetera, et cetera... – prychnęłam z niesmakiem, upijając dwa łyki czekolady i ponownie mordując wzrokiem ciemność za oknem.

Carrie westchnęła, po czym usiadła obok mnie. Zerknęłam na nią przez chwilę, po czym znów uparcie przeniosłam wzrok w inne miejsce.

- Serena...on nic o tym nie wiedział, naprawdę. Pytałam się mamy. Powiedziała mu tylko, że musiałaś wyjechać przez Chris i jej bandę, i tyle. Nie zdradzała mu szczegółów.

- I co w związku z tym?

- To w związku z tym, że Billy chce nam pomóc. Mama powiedziała mu również o naszych planach. Oczywiście nie zdradziła mu, że planujemy zrobić prawdziwy zamach, i że mamy takie a nie inne moce, ale...on naprawdę chce nam pomóc. Gotów jest zacząć pomagać nam już od poniedziałku. – no fakt, dzisiaj piątek, przypomniałam sobie. Zerknęłam na komórkę i zawahałam się.

- A co, jeśli nie odbierze? Albo jeśli powie, że nie chce mnie już znać? – Carrie aż się roześmiała, słysząc to.

- Daj spokój, Serena! Jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się podobała. Widziałaś przecież włosy Chris Hargensen. Wiesz doskonale o tym, że jej naturalny kolor włosów jest zbliżony do mojego. Chris przefarbowała się, bo chciała przypominać siebie. – parsknęłam chichotem, nie mogąc wytrzymać tych newsów.

- Coś jej chyba nie wyszło. – zachichotałyśmy razem z Carrie. Miło było powspominać dawne, dobre czasy, ale jeszcze lepiej było śmiać się z obecnych, a także z tego, co planowałyśmy, że nastąpi niedługo.

Carrie nagle wyciągnęła ku mnie telefon, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

- Dzwoń. – powiedziała, puszczając do mnie oczko. Jęknęłam głośno.

- Nie. – obruszyłam się jak małe dziecko. To tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Carrie.

- Albo ty zadzwonisz, albo ja. – rozważyłam tą opcję. Jeśli Carrie by zadzwoniła, to i tak bym odebrała jej słuchawkę. A wtedy wyglądałoby to co najmniej dziwacznie.

- A co jeśli...

- Numer telefonu jest bez zmian. – prychnęłam z oburzeniem. Ta mała, skubana cwaniara sprawdziła już dosłownie wszystko. Słowo daję, zaczynała coraz bardziej przypominać mnie. A to niedobrze.

Chociaż...nie, może to i dobrze. Łatwiej nam pójdzie drugi etap naszego planu.

Wystukałam numer do domu rodziny Nolan i z niecierpliwością czekałam na odebranie.

Pierwszy sygnał, drugi sygnał, trzeci, czwarty...zerknęłam z niepokojem na Carrie, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Już miałam się rozłączyć, gdy nagle coś kliknęło i usłyszałam znajomy głos.

- Halo?

- To on! – powiedziałam bezgłośnie do Carrie, po czym powiedziałam – już głośno i wyraźnie: - Cześć. To ja.

- Oh. – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie. O mało nie warknęłam. A więc taka jest jego odpowiedź? „Oh!"? – Eee...cześć...Serena. Miło cię słyszeć.

- I nawzajem. – odpowiedziałam. Carrie już mało brakowało do skakania po łóżku z radości. Gestem dłoni zmusiłam ją do uspokojenia się. – Ja...ja chciałam cię przeprosić za dzisiaj. Zareagowałam zbyt gwałtownie i...nie powinnam cię oceniać po pozorach. Wybacz mi.

Osoba po drugiej stronie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Powiedzieli ci o moim tacie? – westchnęłam.

- Tak. – powiedziałam, puszczając mordercze spojrzenie Carrie. – W ogóle dowiedziałam się sporo rzeczy.

- Jak na przykład?

- Och...jak na przykład tego, że gość, który spowodował wypadek twojego taty, to dawny pracownik ojca Chris.

- ŻE CO? – o-oł, pomyślałam. Tego chyba Margaret mu nie powiedziała. – Wy...wybacz, Serena. Ja...Jezu, Chris i śmierć mojego ojca? Jezu, zabiję dziwkę, słowo daję!

- Poczekaj, aż dowiesz się innych sensacji.

- To znaczy? – głos Billy'ego stał się bardzo poważny. Widać było, że zależy mu na tych informacjach.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci dzisiaj, że miałam wypadek przez Chris i jej paczkę?

- No...i co, to też jest z tym powiązane?

- Niestety, tak. – wypuściłam głośno powietrze, i usłyszałam, jak osoba po drugiej stronie puszcza stek przekleństw. – Najpierw Chris zaaranżowała bójkę, a potem jej kumpele popchnęły mnie na jezdnię. „Trafem losu" przejeżdżał wtedy kierowca. Ten sam, który potrącił twojego tatę.

- Niech ją szlag trafi. – syknął Billy. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Billy...słyszałam, że chcesz nam pomóc? To prawda? – Carrie już nachylała się ku mnie, żeby dowiedzieć się szczegółów, ale nakazałam jej zachować odpowiednią odległość. Na całe szczęście, uszanowała moją prośbę.

- No tak...chcę pomóc. A co, jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić? – nie powiedział „dla was". Powiedział – „dla mnie".

Długą chwilę zabrało mi uspokojenie głosu i doprowadzenie oddechu do ładu.

- Wiesz...tak, aktualnie jest coś, co mógłbyś zrobić. Wymaga to jednak cholernie dużego poświęcenia. No i będziesz musiał odciąć się na stałe od Chris.

- Wchodzę w to. Co mam zrobić?


	7. Kochankowie sezonu

**VII. Kochankowie sezonu**

- Wariatka, wariatka, wariatka! – piszczała Carrie, gdy z niesamowitą prędkością podjechałam i zahamowałam na swoim zamówionym miejscu parkingowym. Zaśmiałam się tylko z jej miny, po czym wysiadłam z samochodu, żeby przywitać się z naszymi nowymi znajomymi – Sue Snell, Helen Shyres i Jessicą Upshaw. To one trzy, od kiedy się poznałyśmy, zechciały oficjalnie zostać moimi przyjaciółkami. Dzisiaj dołączyła do nich jeszcze Lila Grace, której również nie było w piątek, ale która dowiedziała się od Helen, jak „świetna i fajna jest Serena Bestron".

Te cztery dziewczyny miały być moimi osobistymi pionkami. To je pierwsze zabrałam od Chris, i to one zostaną potem wtajemniczone – o ile tylko będą tego naprawdę godne.

Carrie wysiadła zaraz po mnie, i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do dziewczyn. Wszystkie cztery odpowiedziały jej swoimi szczerymi, uroczymi uśmiechami.

No, przynajmniej jakiś postęp jest, pomyślałam, podchodząc do nich i waląc prosto z mostu:

- Hej, co by się stało, gdyby Chris straciła swojego chłopaka? – po moich słowach Helen i Jessica spojrzały się po sobie zaskoczone, Lila zerknęła znacząco na Carrie, a Sue uniosła swoje brwi, spoglądając na mnie.

- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że Billy Nolan ci się podoba? – spytała się mnie Sue, ale widać było, że kąciki jej ust drgnęły ku górze. No i jej myśli...widać było po niej jak na dłoni, że zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby tylko dopiec Chris. Nienawidziła jej, i to jej się chwaliło. Postawiła jej się, i to też jej się chwaliło.

- Och, Sue, Sue...to mało powiedziane. – tu nachyliłam się ku dziewczynom i wyszeptałam. – Ja za nim szaleję. I wiem, że on za mną też.

- A skąd możesz być tego pewna? – spytała się mnie nagle Jessica. Carrie momentalnie rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie.

- Bo już się raz spotkali. – Carrie powiedziała to tak, jakby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Dziewczyny wymieniły się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. Wszystkie, poza Sue, która nadal się do mnie uśmiechała.

- Jeśli też nie znosisz Chris i chcesz jej dopiec, to masz moje wsparcie. – powiedziała. Lila przytaknęła zaraz po niej.

- Moje też. Nienawidzę tej jędzy.

- My również. – powiedziały razem Jessica i Helen. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich przyjacielsko.

- Bardzo mądry wybór. – powiedziałam do nich, po czym obróciłam się, i zaczęłam wyglądać tej jednej osoby, której nam jeszcze do szczęścia brakowało.

Billy. On musiał gdzieś tu być.

- Witaj, słońce. – powiedział ktoś nagle tuż za mną. W chwilę potem czyjeś – ale łatwo się domyśleć, czyje – ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie i przytuliły mocno do siebie. – Chris już tu jest. – Billy wyszeptał mi cicho do ucha. – I gapi się na nas jak nawiedzona. Jest po drugiej stronie parkingu. – zerknęłam uważnie w tamtą stronę. Faktycznie, stała tam, i cała aż się trzęsła z wściekłości. Wokoło niej ludzie zatrzymywali się i wpatrywali się to w nią, to w nas.

It's show-time, jak to ludzie mówią.

- Zaczynamy. – powiedziałam. Billy nie musiał już nic mówić. Jednym ruchem obrócił mnie ku sobie, a drugim przycisnął do siebie, tylko po co, żeby mnie pocałować.

Wszystko nagle zawirowało, i musiałam zdobyć się na całkowitą kontrolę, żeby nie ulec czarowi chwili. Oplotłam ramionami jego szyję, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. On z kolei oplótł moją talię. Nie chciałam i nie zamierzałam wyobrażać sobie miny Chris, bo jak nic padłabym tu trupem ze śmiechu. A nie chciałam zrujnować tej wspaniałej chwili.

Staliśmy tak i całowaliśmy się, a ludzie stali zszokowani. Spodziewali się pewnie, że znajdę sobie jakiegoś kujona, z którym będę się umawiać na „korki". O, nie, kochani, nie ma tak dobrze. Stara, dobra Amelia powróciła pod nowym nazwiskiem, i da wam teraz ostro popalić.

Gdyby tylko Chris wiedziała, kto odbił jej chłopaka...matko kochana, żyły popękałyby jej od ciśnienia, jakie by ją rozniosło! No, ale to musiało jeszcze poczekać. Zamierzałam to zachować na wielki finał.

Nie wiedziałam, ile się całowaliśmy. Wiedziałam tylko, że wystarczająco długo, żeby cała szkoła porobiła sobie nasze fotki. Gdy w końcu przerwaliśmy, Billy wydawał się być naprawdę zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo, po czym nachylił się lekko nade mną, pocałował mnie jeszcze raz, tyle że lekko, po czym powiedział:

- Do zobaczenia na angielskim. – po czym zniknął w tłumie, i ruszył ze swoimi oniemiałymi z wrażenia kolegami z paczki. Mijając Chris, nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Gdy na nią zerknęłam, nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć triumfalnie – jej mina była dokładnie taka sama, jaką sobie wczoraj z Carrie wyobrażałyśmy. Gdy zerknęłam na moje nowe współpracowniczki, to wyglądały one na równie zaskoczone co reszta uczniów, ale przynajmniej szczęśliwe i zadowolone z przebiegu tej sprawy.

Już niedługo Chris miała zostać zdetronizowana z pozycji królowej szkoły. A to miał być dopiero początek jej epickiego upadku.

Po zajęciach zebrałyśmy się w sześć pod starym dębem koło szkoły. Helen, największa szkolna plotkara, rozweseliła nas plotkami, jakie zasłyszała od znajomych i w zaułkach szkolnych korytarzy.

- Chris podobno wychodzi z siebie. – zachichotała Helen. Zgodnie jej zawtórowałyśmy. – Donna mówiła, że na biologii to mało co nie zrobiła z tej biednej żaby sieczki. – ponownie się roześmiałyśmy. Wtem doszedł do nas Billy. Ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, nie był sam. Byli z nim Lou, Kenny, Jackie, Steve i Henry.

- Jesteśmy z wami. – oświadczył krótko Lou, siadając z uśmiechem tuż koło mnie, na kocu Carrie. Billy usiadł tuż za mną, i niemalże od razu zajął się przeczesywaniem palcami moich włosów. – Billy powiedział mi, jak bardzo znienawidziłaś Chris. Powiem ci jedno; masz talent do oceniania ludzi. Mało kto posiada taki talent.

- Och uwierz mi, Lou; taki talent jest naprawdę bardzo rzadki. – zapewniła go Sue, puszczając do mnie oczko i uśmiechając się. – Cieszę się, że to Serena go ma, a nie Chris.

- Święte słowa. – poparł ją Henry. Nagle wszyscy podnieśliśmy głowy, bo doszła do nas kolejna osoba – Tommy, chłopak Sue.

- Kurde, jeszcze trochę i będzie można partię założyć. – rzuciłam. Wszyscy od razu się roześmieli. Tommy usiadł obok Sue, po czym objął ją i rzucił mi miły uśmiech.

- To jak, co planujemy następnego na tą małpę i jej durne czcicielki?


	8. Diabeł wcielony

**VIII. Diabeł wcielony**

Nie wiem, jakim cudem to zrobiłam.

Carrie pojechała na popołudnie z Lou Garsonem do sąsiedniego miasteczka. Lou naprawdę spodobał się Carrie, a ona jemu. No i był drugi plus tego; ja i Billy, mój prawdziwy chłopak – a nie, jak wielu mogłoby pomyśleć, kolejny pionek w walce z Chris o totalne zniszczenie jej – mogliśmy mieć trochę czasu dla siebie.

Gdy podjechaliśmy pod mój dom, okazało się, że nikogo w nim nie było. Ethan pracował do późna, i miał wolne tylko w piątki i soboty. Biedak, niedziele też musiał przepracowywać – co drugą co prawda, ale jednak.

- Ach, ty mój mały diabełku. – zażartował Billy, gdy siedzieliśmy razem na kanapie i oglądaliśmy jakiś nudny, bezsensowny serial. Po jego słowach uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo, po czym spojrzałam się na niego.

- Oj, Williamie Jamesie Nolanie, nie kuś losu, bo nie masz pojęcia, z kim masz do czynienia. – Billy po tych słowach nachylił się ku mnie, cofając mnie lekko ku materacowi kanapy, po czym powiedział cicho:

- Więc udowodnij mi, ile naprawdę masz w sobie z aniołka, a ile z diabła. – po tych słowach przysunęłam go do siebie i pocałowałam krótko. Billy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Nawet jeszcze się dobrze nie rozkręciłam.

- Gdybym to zrobiła, musiałabym cię zabić. – zażartowałam. Billy również się roześmiał.

- No cóż...kiedyś trzeba zacząć ryzykować. – powiedział, po czym nachylił się ku mnie i pocałował mnie mocno. Było w tym coś i romantycznego, i jednocześnie coś tak nieprzyzwoitego, że poczułam, jak w środku aż cała się gotuję. Nie miałam pojęcia, co robię – dosłownie. Wiedziałam tylko, że w pewnym momencie koszulka Billy'ego znalazła się gdzieś koło kanapy, a moja bluzka i krótkie spodenki przefrunęły przez pół pokoju i zatrzymały się na wiktoriańskim – a jakże by inaczej – fotelu.

Innymi słowy – zostałam w samej bieliźnie.

- Jezu...ale tu gorąco się zrobiło. – powiedział nagle Billy. Początkowo wzięłam to za żart, dopóki nie uświadomiłam sobie, że i mi jest gorąco.

Tu małe sprostowanie – jako pirokinetyczka, nigdy nie jest mi gorąco. Tylko wtedy, gdy coś się fajczy.

Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i skupiłam się na umiejscowieniu źródła ciepła. I je znalazłam. W kuchni.

Dwa garnki zapaliły się bez niczyjego udziału. A dokładniej ujmując, to ja je podpaliłam. Strzelam, że wtedy, gdy straciłam nad sobą kontrolę i pożądanie przejęło nade mną pełnię władzy.

- Jasna cholera! – krzyknęłam, zrywając się na równe nogi i łapiąc po drodze spodenki. – Dom mi się fajczy!

Oczywiście, była to wymówka. No bo jak miałabym powiedzieć Billy'emu, że „przypadkowo" podpaliłam swoimi mocami dwa garnki, które stały w kuchni, i były oddalone ode mnie o dobre osiem, dziesięć metrów?

- Co tu się stało? – spytał się mnie Billy, wchodząc zaskoczony do kuchni. Akurat kończyłam gasić te cholerne garnki.

- Pojęcia nie mam. – odpowiedziałam, kłamiąc zręcznie. – Samozapłon? – zażartowałam. Na szczęście, Billy połknął haczyk. Nagle poczułam na sobie jego wzrok, i cudem tylko nie zaklęłam na głos.

Nadal byłam w samej bieliźnie.

- Wiesz co...modelki Victoria's Secret mogą się przy tobie schować. – powiedział Billy. Posłałam mu kpiarski uśmiech.

- Jakbym tego nie wiedziała. Carrie już zdołała mnie podnieść na duchu, że jakbym wysłała im swoje „switaśne, półnagie fotki", to jak nic wylądowałabym w ich kolejnym katalogu na dziesięciu pierwszych stronach jako „modelka sezonu". – Billy roześmiał się ze mną po tych słowach. Wykorzystałam to na dokładnie zeskanowanie jego diablo wysokiej osoby.

T-shirt i kurtka skórzana nie okłamały mnie. On naprawdę miał konkretne umięśnienie. Jeśli Jacob Black z sagi „Zmierzchu" miał imponującą klatę, to moje słońce pobijało go w tej kwestii na dwadzieścia łbów.

Fakt, Billy nie był żadnym strongmanem czy kulturystą, ale widać po nim było, że przesiaduje sporo czasu na siłowni, a także że dba o siebie pod każdym względem. Tą drugą rzecz zauważyłam dzisiaj po powrocie ze szkoły. Podczas gdy inni koledzy z paczki Billy'ego palili, aż się tworzyły nowe chmury na nieboskłonie, Billy nie zapalił ani jednego papierosa. Jak się dowiedziałam od Helen Shyres, Billy nie palił. W ogóle. Nigdy w życiu. Raz tylko podobno zapalił, i chodziło wówczas o jakiś debilny zakład z Chris, który i tak wygrała, z racji że wszyscy bali się, żeby nie nagadała na nich swojemu świętojebliwemu tatuśkowi.

- Kiedy zamierzacie rozpocząć konkretne akcje z Chris? – spytał się mnie nagle Billy, wytrącając mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałam się na niego i zobaczyłam, że uśmiecha się pod nosem. Skubaniec, pomyślałam, lekko podenerwowana. Nie dość, że ten szczypior jeden przyłapał mnie, jak gapiłam się na jego sześciopak, to jeszcze do tego miał pełen wgląd na moją bieliznę – dosłownie.

Temu gościowi jest aż za dobrze, pomyślałam, ale zignorowałam to po chwili.

- Och, jeszcze nie wiem. – odpowiedziałam wymijająco, zerkając na sfajczone garnki. Cichy, ledwo słyszalny syk wydobył się z mojej krtani, gdy pomyślałam sobie, jak niewiele brakowało mi to upieczenia na żywca jedynego gościa na świecie, którego nie chciałam nigdy spalić.

No dobra, cofam to nigdy. Nie chciałam go spalić teraz, gdy już wiedziałam, że był niewinny. Wcześniej...wcześniej moje myśli bywały różne, ujmując to krótko.

- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że ja i Chris...że my...my nigdy tego nie zrobiliśmy. Mimo iż mnie namawiała. – zamarłam. Na cholerę mi o tym mówił? I to do tego akurat teraz?

Wyczułam, jak mały płomyczek tworzy się w jednym z garnków, i automatycznie go wyłączyłam. Żadnych scen, przypomniałam sobie. Jeszcze nie.

- Fajnie. Świetnie. – odpowiedziałam, zabierając garnki z kuchenki i chowając je do szafki. Potem rozmówię się na ich temat z Ethanem.

Gdy tylko się obróciłam, niemalże nie wpadłam na Billy'ego. Stał centralnie za mną.

- Serena... – zaczął niepewnie Billy, i aż mi zaschło w gardle.

Spodziewałam się takich akcji po nim – a raczej miałam nadzieję, że się wydarzą. Ale nie spodziewałam się, że będzie to miało miejsce nieco ponad tydzień po naszej reunii.

- Tak? – zdołałam jakoś wydusić z siebie to jedno jedyne słowo. Przynajmniej tyle mogłam zrobić.

- Czekałem na ciebie. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś wrócisz. I że będziemy mogli być razem.


	9. Duże słowo

**IX. Duże słowo**

Okey...teraz oficjalnie jestem potępiona.

Jeśli ktoś mi kiedyś powie, że dzisiejszy wieczór nie był dniem mojej „inauguracji" bycia posiadaczką przeklętych darów, to chyba go ryznę w łeb. Dosłownie.

To cud, że Ethana nie było w domu. Inaczej musiałby wysłuchiwać moich jęków i ciężkich oddechów przez co najmniej trzy godziny.

Łał...trzy godziny. Sporo jak na pierwszy raz.

Spodziewałam się przeszywającego bólu i dyskomfortu przez cały ten czas. A tymczasem skończyło się na tym, że był bis.

I znowu – dosłownie.

Dobra...trochę realiów. Nie jestem w tym specjalistką, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Fakt, że straciło się dziewictwo z chłopakiem, który czekał z tym samym właśnie na ciebie, mimo iż wiedział, że możesz już nie wrócić, sprawia, że nie ma po prostu innego gościa, który byłby cię w stanie zaspokoić.

Po raz trzeci – dosłownie.

Podsunęłam nieco wyżej pościel na siebie, po czym przekręciłam się na bok i przytuliłam do Billy'ego, który nadal leżał spokojnie obok mnie, uśmiechając się łagodnie i przeczesując moje długie włosy palcami.

- Dziękuję. – tyle mu wystarczyło. Nie musiałam mu się tłumaczyć, za co dziękowałam. Billy i ja byliśmy takimi typami osób, które rozumiały się bez słów.

- To ja ci powinienem dziękować. – powiedział nagle Billy. Zerknęłam na niego uważnie, śledząc każdą zmianę w jego głosie i mimice twarzy. – Wróciłaś do Chamberlain, i niemalże od razu zgodziłaś się zaufać mi i odnowić ze mną przyjaźń... – tu nagle głos Billy'ego zmienił się w nieco ostrzejszy, podobnie jak i rysy jego twarzy. – Nienawidzę Chris. Nienawidzę. Najchętniej zabiłbym ją plastikową, stępioną łyżeczką.

Zaśmiałam się, słysząc ten absurdalny, a mimo to całkiem śmieszny tekst.

- Nie martw się. – zapewniłam go, przytulając się mocno do niego. Billy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, i przysunął mnie jeszcze bliżej do siebie. – Już niedługo Chris pozna, co to smak porażki i upokorzenia. I zapewniam cię, jej upadek będzie iście epicki.

- Ty jej naprawdę nienawidzisz. – zauważył nagle Billy. To stwierdzenie wydało mi się tak oczywiste i bezsensowne, że aż parsknęłam cicho śmiechem.

- No co ty? – zerknęłam przy okazji na zegarek na nocnej szafce.

Godzina dziewiąta wieczorem. Czyli Ethan mógł być tu lada chwila.

Na całe szczęście, nie musiałam nic mówić Billy'emu; sam doskonale zrozumiał mój wzrok. Dwie minuty później byliśmy już kompletnie ubrani i schodziliśmy na dół. Będąc na drugim stopniu od dołu, usłyszałam warkot znajomego samochodu.

To przyjechał Ethan.

- Powiedz mi jedno...Serena. – odwróciłam się do Billy'ego i zobaczyłam, jak bardzo stara się walczyć z jednym pytaniem. Nie zajrzałam w jego umysł, bo chciałam usłyszeć to pytanie prosto od niego, a nie kotłujące się w jego czaszce. – Dlaczego...dlaczego nie pozwalasz mówić mi do siebie swoim prawdziwym imieniem? – zamarłam, ale tylko na chwilę. Musiałam być silna – i dla siebie, i dla Billy'ego, i dla Ethana, i dla Carrie, i dla Margaret...no i dla moich rodziców. Nie chciałam, aby znowu widzieli mnie rozstrojoną emocjonalnie, drącą się po nocach i wołającą nieustannie imię Billy'ego.

- Ja...to po prostu budzi we mnie złe wspomnienia. Uwierz mi, dowiesz się o nich w swoim czasie, ale teraz...jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na takie szczegółowe zwierzenia.

Billy, na szczęście, znowu zrozumiał. Przytaknął tylko skinieniem głowy. Nagle jednak poczułam, jak chłopak przysuwa mnie blisko siebie i mocno przytula.

- Serena...wierz mi albo nie, ale kocham cię. – o rzesz jasna cholera, pomyślałam, zaciskając mocno powieki.

Powiedział to. Powiedział to przeklęte, magiczne słowo. To cholerne słowo, o które dopominałam się w swoich niezliczonych koszmarach, aby w końcu je wykrztusił. Że mnie kocha. Że mu na mnie zależy. Że już nigdy, ale to przenigdy mnie nie opuści.

No i w końcu to powiedział. Na jawie. Musiałam mu jakoś odpowiedzieć.

- Ja...też cię kocham. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak mocno. – w tej samej chwili jednak drzwi od domu otworzyły się i do środka wpadł – dosłownie – Ethan. Widząc naszą dwójkę, szeroki uśmiech kota z Alki w Krainie Czarów rozświetlił jego mordkę.

- Cześć, Billy. – rzucił Ethan, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nagle zerknął na mnie, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

O co temu debilowi mogło chodzić?

- Serena...chyba mieliśmy mały samozapłon w ogródku. – cudem tylko nie zabiłam go na miejscu.

Jak on śmiał insynuować mi takie rzeczy?

- Znowu? – roześmiał się nagle Billy, łapiąc się framugi dla podpory. – Już raz dzisiaj tu był mały samozapłon. Dwa garnki o mało co nie zakończyły swojego żywota. Chyba musicie sprowadzić tu jakiegoś egzorcystę, bo dom wydaje się być nawiedzony.

- Och, nie martw się Billy...na pewno kogoś tu sprowadzimy. – Ethan nadal uśmiechał się szeroko, zupełnie jak jakiś wariat z domu opieki nad ludźmi, którym sufit zwalił się w młodym wieku na głowę. Rzuciłam mu mordercze spojrzenie, na co on tylko mrugnął do mnie znacząco, aż prychnęłam pod nosem.

Billy pożegnał się ze mną, po czym wyminął nadal zadowolonego Ethana. Niedługo potem już słyszałam tylko oddalający się warkot jego starego samochodu.

- Brawo, idioto. – syknęłam, strzelając z całej siły ręką o framugę – tą samą, której wcześniej Billy użył dla podpory. – Lepszych dwuznacznych tekstów i spojrzeń chyba nie widziałam.

- Sis, nie przejmuj się tak mną. – zażartował Ethan, usiłując przytulić mnie do siebie, ale tylko go od siebie odepchnęłam. – No więc...jak było? – zmroziłam go spojrzeniem. Znów zobaczyłam ten sam szaleńczy uśmiech.

- Nie twoja sprawa, gnomie. – sarknęłam, idąc do salonu i siadając na pierwszym lepszym fotelu. Ethan ze spokojem wyminął mnie, po czym usiadł naprzeciw mnie na drugim fotelu.

- Coś ci powiedział, zanim wpadłem tu i zrujnowałem wasz moment? Bo tak to wyglądało. – zamarłam na chwilę. Mówić mu czy nie?

- On...on powiedział, że mnie kocha. – w końcu, pomyślałam, patrząc się, jak uśmiech schodzi w tempie błyskawicznym z mordki Ethana.

- Jesteś pewna, że mówił na serio? – tylko przytaknęłam. Ethan głośno wciągnął powietrze. – To wielkie słowo, S. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się z nim związać?

Spojrzałam się na brata, jakby urwał się z choinki i właśnie przedstawił mi się jako Ciastek.

- To chyba oczywiste, że tak. A po co innego tu wróciłam? – teraz to Ethan rzucił mu zagadkowe spojrzenie.

- Po zemstę? – zignorowałam go. Był idiotą, i sam doskonale o tym wiedział, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. Kretyn jeden.

- Po to też. – odpowiedziałam mu, ignorując ponownie jego durne spojrzenie. – Ale to o Billy'ego chodziło mi cały ten czas. To jego chciałam ponownie spotkać, i zobaczyć, czy nadal coś do niego czuję. I czy on poczuje coś do mnie.

- Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć prawdę o sobie? – westchnęłam spazmatycznie, usiłując opanować furię, jaka mnie pochłaniała przez te jego idiotyczne pytania.

Czy to nie było oczywiste?

- W swoim czasie, Ethan. W swoim czasie. Gdy będę na sto procent pewna, że jest już gotowy.


	10. Powrót ladacznicy

_**X. Powrót ladacznicy**_

- Mówiłam ci już, że jesteś wariatką?

Zmroziłam Carrie groźnym spojrzeniem. Siedziałyśmy razem na angielskim, i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Billy pojawił się w szkole.

Zdziwiło mnie to, bo obiecał, że będzie dzisiaj. Minął już prawie miesiąc od mojego przybycia do szkoły, a Chris zdążyła już zostać zdetronizowana w uczniowskiej hierarchii. Teraz była nawet niżej od Sue Snell, z racji że Sue przyjaźniła się ze mną. Ba, Chris walczyła teraz o „marne" trzecie miejsce z...Carrie. Tak, tą samą Carrie, moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, dotychczas uważaną za dziwaka, a teraz nazywaną przez wielu „jedną z najfajniejszych lasek w całej szkole".

- Jakieś milion razy, ale...tak, mówiłaś. – ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedziałam z takim naciskiem i jadem, że Carrie aż się w sobie skurczyła.

- No dobra, daruj. Po prostu nie sądzę, że powinnaś tak szybko rozwijać swoją znajomość z Billym.

- To jest już związek, a nie znajomość, Carrie. Z tego, co pamiętam, to ty umawiasz się z Lou. A to też do czegoś zobowiązuje, nie sądzisz? – Carrie zarumieniła się. Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. Od Ethana, który był kilka dni temu w centrum handlowym, dowiedziałam się, że Carrie miała już za sobą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Jak łatwo się domyślić, to Lou był tym szczęściarzem. – No widzisz? Więc zamilcz.

- Ale ja się z nim jeszcze nie przespałam! – próbowała się bronić po cichu Carrie. Parsknęłam śmiechem, ale szybko się opanowałam, widząc spojrzenie Chris.

Tak, Chris. Tej Chris Hargensen. Jędza perfidnie podmieniła sobie plany zajęć, aby być na tych samych ze mną, Carrie i Billym. Jędza przebrzydła. Niech no ja ją tylko dorwę...

- Ekhm...klaso. – przerwał mi nagle moje rozmyślania profesor West. Zerknęłam na niego zaniepokojona. Profesor co chwilę poprawiał swój krawat, i patrzył się znacząco na mnie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie zerknąć w jego umysł, i momentalnie zamarłam, przerażona.

Boże, tylko nie to...

- Billy. – jęknęłam cicho, łapiąc się za głowę. Carrie spojrzała się na mnie przestraszonym wzrokiem.

- Co jest? Co się stało Billy'emu?

- Klaso...wasz kolega, Billy Nolan...miał wypadek. – syknęłam zajadle, mordując spojrzeniem Chris, która tylko uśmiechała się triumfalnie.

No tak...no bo czyja inna sprawka to mogła być?

- Co mu jest? – spytał się zaniepokojony Lou Garson, patrząc się przez chwilę w naszą stronę. Nauczyciel odetchnął ciężko.

- Wpadł pod samochód. Jego stan jest stabilny, i wyliże się z tego. Chciałem jednak... – nie pozwoliłam mu skończyć. Zanim nauczyciel dokończył swoją sentencję, ja wstałam z impetem.

- Panie profesorze, chciałabym opuścić lekcje. – profesor spojrzał się na mnie wyzywająco, ale szybko zrozumiał, co miałam na myśli, gdy mój wzrok stanął z pełnią furii na Chris. Nauczyciel też już domyślił się, czyja to była sprawka. No i wiedział, kto teraz umawia się z Billym.

- Dobrze, panno Bestron. Jako wasz wychowawca, napiszę ci zwolnienie. Ale musisz komuś napisać, że dotarłaś już bezpiecznie.

- Carrie potem panu przekaże wszystko. – zapewniłam nauczyciela, po czym złapałam swoje rzeczy i pognałam z sali. Pięć minut biegu na wysokich obcasach i już byłam przy swoim porszaku. Kolejna minuta i już wyjeżdżałam z parkingu. Kolejne piętnaście minut, i już byłam naprzeciw szpitala. Wysiadłam szybko z samochodu, zatrzasnęłam go, wyjęłam komórkę, wysłałam SMS-a do Carrie, po czym wbiegłam do środka i dosłownie wylądowałam na kontuarze recepcjonistki. Ta spojrzała się na mnie zalęknionym wzrokiem.

- Na którym oddziale znajduje się William Nolan? – spytałam się jej. Kobieta przyjrzała mi się uważnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że pani to nie Christine Hargensen? – teraz to ja przyjrzałam jej się uważnie.

- Nie. – odpowiedziałam, lekko zdezorientowana. – Ja jestem Serena Bestron. – recepcjonistka nagle zrozumiała, kogo miała przed sobą, i głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

- Och, najmocniej przepraszam! Pan Nolan po prostu wręcz ubłagał nas, abyśmy nie wpuszczali tej Hargensen na oddział. Nie wyjaśnił nam jednak, dlaczego.

- Pewnie dlatego, bo to ona stoi za jego wypadkiem. – powiedziałam na głos. Recepcjonistka ponownie zamarła. – Jeśli Chris Hargensen tu się zjawi, proszę niezwłocznie zadzwonić na policję. Jeśli nie, to jak stąd wyjdę, to proszę się przygotować na to, że niedługo ta „młoda dama" się u państwa zjawi. A teraz proszę mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Billy'ego.

- Oddział, a którym leży pan Nolan, znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze. Jak wejdzie pani po schodach, to proszę skierować się na prawo, a potem to będzie...czwarta sala po lewej stronie.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziałam, i już mnie nie było. Dosłownie niecałe trzy minuty zajęło mi dotarcie na oddział Billy'ego i dobiegnięcie do jego sali. Gdy tylko do niej weszłam, zmęczony wzrok Billy'ego mnie powitał. Widząc mnie, Billy uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Serena...spodziewałem się ciebie...zwiałaś z lekcji? – zaśmiałam się, słysząc to. Podeszłam do niego, po czym usiadłam na krześle obok jego łóżka i spojrzałam się na niego uważnie.

- Profesor West jest od dzisiaj moim dłużnikiem. Hargensen musiała obejść się smakiem, jak zobaczyła, jak wybiegam z sali za pozwoleniem nauczyciela. Ona sama zwieje ze szkoły pewnie dopiero po angielskim. Czyli za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. – nagle zmarszczyłam lekko czoło, i przechyliłam głowę w bok. – Billy...dlaczego powiedziałeś personelowi szpitala, żeby nie wpuszczali tu tej suki?

- A jak sądzisz? – Billy zaśmiał się gorzko. – To ona za tym wszystkim stoi – znowu. Idę o zakład, że gdyby nie to, że moja matka była tego świadkiem, i zawołała sąsiadów, to jak nic zostałbym przejechany jeszcze kilka razy. – słysząc to, zacisnęłam mocno pięści, aż mi całe pobielały. Billy spojrzał się na mnie zaniepokojony.

- Serena...co ci jest?

- Domyśl się. – warknęłam, próbując się uspokoić. Nagle poczułam, jak Billy cały sztywnieje.

- Serena...w szpitalu też występują samozapłony. – gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam dwa średniej wielkości płomienie, jakie tańcowały po sąsiednim łóżku, które, na całe szczęście, było wolne.

- Cholera! – zaklęłam, usiłując się uspokoić. Płomienie zniknęły w chwilę potem.

Nie wiem, ile Billy siedział tak i wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie do niedawna były płomienie. Wiem za to, że już się domyślił, że nasz dom nie był nawiedzony.

- Serena... – zaczął Billy, odwracając się do mnie. Nie był przestraszony, co najwyżej mocno zaskoczony. Zdziwił mnie tym mocno. – To...to twoja sprawka? Jesteś...czarodziejką?


	11. Aniołek z piekła rodem

_**XI. Aniołek z piekła rodem**_

Nigdy tak się nie śmiałam. Nigdy.

Słysząc słowa Billy'ego, nie mogłam nie parsknąć śmiechem. Ten jednak czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoję.

- Wybacz, Billy. – powiedziałam w końcu, ocierając łzy z policzków. Nadal się uśmiechałam. – Nie, nie jestem czarodziejką. Ale fakt, jestem ci chyba winna wyjaśnienia.

- To kim w takim razie jesteś? – Billy zmarszczył brwi, i ponownie zerknął na „płomienne łóżko".

- To jest dar pirokinezy. – wyjaśniłam mu. Billy znów spojrzał się na mnie, nadal zdezorientowany. – To dar kontroli nad ogniem. Początkowo potrafiłam podpalać tylko małe przedmioty, i to na krótki okres czasu. Przełomem był ten wypadek. – Billy zacisnął lekko pięść, ale nie odezwał się słowem. – O mało co nie sfajczyłam wtedy szpitala. Tego samego, w którym jesteśmy. – Billy otworzył szeroko oczy. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedziałam.

- Czyli ten pożar sprzed dziewięciu lat...

- Tak, to moja sprawka. – dokończyłam za niego. – Po wyjeździe z Chamberlain rodzice zadbali, aby taki „wypadek" nie powtórzył się drugi raz. Wychowywali mnie bezstresowo, pozwalali na wszystko. Załatwili nawet lekarzy, jacy kontrolowali moją moc. Ale nic im to nie dało. Wwalenie mnie do branży muzycznej i aktorskiej było wielkim błędem. Znów poczułam stres i nienawiść, i moce się ujawniły, gdy miałam jedenaście lat. Ethan jako jedyny nie powstrzymywał mnie przed ich poznaniem. To on wpadł na pomysł, abym wykorzystała je i nauczyła się je w pełni kontrolować, i po latach żebym wróciła do Chamberlain, żeby zemścić się na moich dawnych siepaczach.

- Chris i jej przyjaciółkach. – przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy.

- Dokładnie. Carrie również posiada podobne moce. – Billy znów zrobił na mnie duże oczy. Tym razem jednak był naprawdę mocno zaskoczony tą nowością.

- Niemożliwe.

- Możliwe. – poprawiłam go, siadając wygodniej na krześle. – Carrie jednak dopiero co uczy się panować nad swoimi mocami. Do tego jest bardziej ograniczona ode mnie. Ona posiada tylko zdolności telekinetyczne, podczas gdy ja posiadam zdolności telekinetyczne i pirokinetyczne. No i potrafię podłączyć się do czyjegoś umysłu i czytać w myślach.

- Umiesz czytać w myślach? – zdumiał się Billy. Przytaknęłam, na co on aż jęknął. – Często siedziałaś w mojej głowie? – uśmiechnęłam się, słysząc to.

- Starałam się jak najrzadziej. – przyznałam się, zerkając z rozbawieniem na Billy'ego. Miał istny mętlik w głowie, ale nie zamierzałam mu się teraz do tego przyznać. Wiedziałam, że chłopak musi sobie wszystko dokładnie uporządkować i skategoryzować, zanim nie zada kolejnego pytania.

- To...co w takim razie zamierzacie zrobić z Chris? Skoro macie takie moce, to nie sądzę, abyście...

- Chcemy zrobić zamach. – powiedziałam natychmiast. Billy zamarł, przyglądając mi się uważnie. – Chcemy, aby wszyscy dręczyciele moi i Carrie zapłacili w końcu za swoje występki.

- Czy można wam w tym jakoś pomóc? – jak się domyślałam, Billy był gotowy do wszystkiego, byleby tylko wynagrodzić mi to, przez co musiałam przejść.

- Standardowo...tak, możesz nam pomóc. – uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo; plan był już gotowy. Billy miał się o nim jednak dowiedzieć stosunkowo później. No, ale skoro sprawy przybrały TAKI obrót, to nie było najmniejszego sensu tego wszystkiego przedłużać. Tym bardziej, że Chris powróciła do akcji, i zamierzała skrzywdzić najbliższe mi osoby, od Billy'ego poczynając. – Musimy powoli zacząć wtajemniczać pozostałych członków naszej grupy. Zaczniemy od...Sue Snell. Tak, od niej będzie najlepiej zacząć.

- Fakt. – odparł Billy. – Była twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, zanim nie wyjechałaś. Powinna szybko się zgodzić.

- Do tego nienawidzi Chris Hargensen. To też jest duży plus.

- Powiedziałbym bardziej, że ogromny. – Billy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, prezentując swój idealny uśmiech w pełnej okazałości. – Sue ma znaczący głos w szkole. Jeśli ona przekona się co do twojego planu, to i przekona innych. Kto wie, może nawet jeszcze więcej osób nam pomoże.

- Na razie niech to będą osoby zaufane. – wolałam dmuchać na zimne. Billy to chyba zrozumiał, bo tylko pokiwał głową i zamilkł. Co jak co, ale w sprawach mocy moich i Carrie nadal był nowicjuszem. Nawet pewnie nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, czym były te słynne „samozapłony" w moim domu.

- Chwila moment... – powiedział nagle Billy. Chłopak usiadł prosto na łóżku, po czym spojrzał się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Te samozapłony...to twoja robota...prawda? – aż zaklęłam pod nosem. Wykrakałam. Domyślił się. No, ale w sumie to Billy tylko zgrywa głupka. Tak naprawdę wcale nim nie jest.

- Eee...tak, to moja zasługa...tak jakby.

- Łał. – to było wszystko, na co było Billy'ego w tej chwili stać. W sumie byłam mu wdzięczna za to. Grunt że nie wybiegł z sali drąc się: „Ratunku! Czarownica!", czy coś w tym stylu.

- Taa... – ja w sumie również nie należałam do rozmownych – bynajmniej nie w tej chwili. – Jak mnie ponoszą emocje, to trochę mi jest się trudno kontrolować. To pewnie dlatego.

- Jasne. Spoko. – Billy próbował zachować kamienną twarz, ale przychodziło mu to ze sporym trudem. Pewnie właśnie uświadomił sobie, że o mały włos nie podpaliłam domu razem z nami w środku. Gdy zerknęłam do jego umysłu, aż o mało co się nie uśmiechnęłam – miałam rację. Billy myślał właśnie o tym. – Tak wracając do tematu...co dokładnie planujecie zrobić Chris?

- Nie jestem jeszcze na sto procent pewna, co byłoby lepsze...może ty masz jakiś diaboliczny pomysł? – uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, zgarniając cichy śmiech Billy'ego.

- Wiesz...nie wiem w sumie, co i jak zrobić...nie mam takich mocy jak wy, więc wiesz...

- Jasne. Rozumiem. – ucięłam. Miał rację. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić – bynajmniej teraz. – No cóż...rozmówię się chyba jeszcze raz z Carrie, i damy ci znać, jak wymyślimy coś konkretnego.

- Ale chyba jej nie zamierzacie zabić? – Billy był zmartwiony nie tym, że bym kogoś zabiła, ale tym, że ludzie mogliby się dowiedzieć, że to ja, i mogliby zrobić mi krzywdę. Naprawdę, ten chłopak jest najsłodszym i najbardziej opiekuńczym gościem na świecie. Szkoda tylko, że nie lubi tego okazywać na co dzień.

- Skąd. – odparłam, siląc się na jak najszczerszy uśmiech. Chyba przekonałam nim Billy'ego do tego, że mówię prawdę, bo i on się uśmiechnął. – Jeśli tylko nas czymś mocno nie sprowokuje, nic jej nie grozi.


	12. O nie, teraz to przesadziła

**XII. O nie...teraz to przesadziła**

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

Siedziałyśmy z Carrie w jej pokoju. Właśnie zdawałam jej relację z mojej wizyty w szpitalu i Billy'ego i tego, co mu powiedziałam. Jak łatwo się domyślić, nie spodobało się to Carrie – ani trochę. – Serena...musimy coś zrobić Chris. Wiesz o tym doskonale.

- Wiem, wiem. – jęknęłam, padając na aksamitne poduszki. Wypuściłam spazmatyczny oddech, zanim nie zdecydowałam się dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi. – Wiem, że musimy ją załatwić, i to porządnie. Po prostu...po prostu nie mogłam tego powiedzieć Billy'emu. Nie teraz.

- Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? Prędzej czy później dowie się prawdy. – Carrie miała rację. Mimo to nie zamierzałam ustąpić ze swojej pozycji.

- Carrie, a co ty byś zrobiła, gdybyś siedziała obok swojego ukochanego chłopaka i on z przerażeniem w oczach i myślach spytał się ciebie, czy zamierzasz zabić dziewczynę, która kilka ładnych lat temu doprowadziła do niemalże twojej śmierci? On się nie boi o to, że stanę się mordercą, Carrie. On się boi o mnie samą – tak po prostu. Boi się, żeby nic mi się nie stało.

- Gdy ujawnimy swoje moce, nic nam już nie zagrozi. – prychnęłam, rozbawiona bezmyślnością jej słów.

- Nie licz na to, C. – powiedziałam zasępionym tonem głosu. – Prędzej czy później znajdą się ludzie zdolni nas powstrzymać. Nazywają się naukowcy i mieszkają w takich dziwnych, posępnych laboratoriach, i lubują się w przekraczaniu granic moralnych i etycznych. I uwierz mi, tym razem nie żartuję. – dodałam, gdy Carrie zaniosła się swoim donośnym chichotem. – Do takich ludzi trafimy, Carrie, jeśli się ujawnimy zbyt szybko. Musimy być ostrożne. BARDZO ostrożne. – znów musiałam się wciąć, gdy Carrie już chciała mi przerwać. – To nie zabawa, Carrie. Wielu ludzi może zostać rannych, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak...albo i nawet gorzej.

- No wiem o tym. – zajęczała Carrie. Spojrzałam się na nią jak na świruskę.

Co ona kombinowała?

- Carrie...co ty kombinujesz, dziewczyno? – tak jak się mogłam domyślić, Carrie momentalnie zrobiła na mnie swoje duże, niewinne oczy.

- Ja? Nic. Czemu pytasz?

- Bo zachowujesz się, jakbyś zaraz miała wyskoczyć przez to okno, pobiec do domu Hargensen i zrobić jej z dupy jesień średniowiecza...delikatnie mówiąc.

- Możliwe, że to planuję. – rzuciłam Carrie groźne spojrzenie, które ona, o dziwo, wytrzymała. Jakim cudem, nie mam pojęcia. Może już do niego przywykła...nie wiem.

Albo wiedziała, że od mojego przybycia zrobiła się potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo to byłam pewna, że wiedziała, że nigdy mi nie dorówna. Ona była tylko telekinetyczką. Ja byłam telekinetyczką, pirokinetyczką, a do tego czytałam w myślach.

- Carrie...jak Boga kocham, nawet nie próbuj. Trzymamy się planu...pamiętaj o tym.

- No dobra, dobra...będę o tym pamiętać. – powiedziała Carrie, ale widać było po niej jak na dłoni, że aż paliła się do walki. Tak jak ja, z tym że ja przynajmniej wiedziałam, że mam się jeszcze powstrzymać...bynajmniej na okres czasu, dopóki Billy nie wyjdzie ze szpitala.

Niestety, chyba nie miało to być nam dane...

- Amelia! Carrie! Mamy kłopot! – Ethan wpadł do pokoju tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyłam.

- Jaki znowu? – wolałam nie wnikać w jego umysł, i dowiedzieć się tego od niego samego.

- Duży...duży kłopot...w szpitalu... – zamarłam, przerażona, podobnie jak i Carrie.

- Co z Billym? Pogorszyło mu się? – spytałam się, wstając. Carrie „zmałpowała" mnie, i wstała zaraz za mną.

- Jakiś wewnętrzny krwotok? Nowe obrażenia? – Carrie gadała od rzeczy, i aż musiałam strzelić ją w ramię, żeby się zamknęła.

- Carrie...stul dziób. – syknęłam. Po chwili stałam już z powrotem naprzeciw Ethana, i trzymałam go za ramiona. Chłopak garbił się niesamowicie. Poza wymówieniem mojego prawdziwego imienia to była już druga rzecz, jaka mnie w nim zaniepokoiła. – Ethan...co się tam stało? Powiesz w końcu?

- Billy...jego tam nie ma. – teraz to mnie zaskoczył, przyznaję.

- Ale...jak to nie ma? Tam jest przecież kupa lekarzy i pielęgniarek, do jasnej cholery! Ktoś do musiał widzieć!

- I tu jest haczyk. – powiedział Ethan. Słowo daję, jeszcze parę chwil i eksploduję. Czy ten idiota nie mógł prosto z mostu powiedzieć, co tam się stało? Skoro to wiedział, to czemu tak cholernie owijał to w pieprzoną bawełnę?

- Jaki kurwa HACZYK? – wrzasnęłam na pół domu. Ethan aż podskoczył, przestraszony moim gniewem. – Ethan, mów rzesz, do jasnej cholery co tam się stało, albo do jasnej kurwy nędzy usmażę cię żywcem!

- Chris go porwała. – wyszeptał Ethan. Zamarłam.

- Przepraszam...co? – zdołałam wykrztusić. Nie...to niemożliwe. Policja przecież tam była, i mieli już moje i Billy'ego zeznania...mało im było?

- Wiadomo, gdzie się udała? – Carrie chyba jako jedyna z nas zachowała zimną krew i zdrowy rozsądek. Przynajmniej raz w życiu, pomyślałam.

Ethan pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Wiedzą tylko, że zabrała go swoim czerwonym porszakiem.

- I tyle nam wystarczy. – powiedziałam. W chwilę potem nie było mnie już w pokoju; byłam w łazience Carrie i szybko pakowałam jej rzeczy do podręcznej torby.

- A ty co wyprawiasz? – spytała się mnie Carrie, wchodząc za mną do łazienki.

- Pakuję cię. – odpowiedziałam, jakby to było oczywiste. Prawdę mówiąc, to było oczywiste. – Jedziemy za nią. Musimy odbić Billy'ego, zanim ta kretynka zrobi mu coś złego. Chciała wojny? To ją teraz będzie miała.

- YES! – Carrie z radości podskoczyła w miejscu. Spojrzałam się ostro na Ethana, który nadal stał w drzwiach, i przyglądał się nam z rosnącym niepokojem.

- A ty na co czekasz? Na oklaski? Już ruszaj mi natychmiast dupę do domu i mnie pakuj. Jak tam wrócę, to wszystko ma być gotowe. A, i znajdź kasę na drogę i na paliwo. – minęły z trzy, cztery sekundy zanim Ethan nie zrozumiał, co do niego powiedziałam. Gdy już jednak dotarł do niego sens moich słów, wybiegł z domu Carrie, aż się zakurzyło.

- I takie nastawienie mi się w nim podoba. – powiedziała z uśmiechem Carrie, dorzucając do torby szczotkę do włosów.

- Mi to mówisz. – odparłam jej z uśmiechem.

- Serena...co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy już ją dogonimy? Nadal planujesz ją tylko ukarać? – gdy pokręciłam przecząco głową, uśmiech mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki powiększył się do rozmiarów maksymalnych.

- O nie, Carrie. Nie zamierzam już być dla niej litościwa. – powiedziałam. Mały płomyczek zaczął błądzić po krawędzi zlewu. Carrie jednak się tego nie przestraszyła; widziała, w jakim jestem stanie. Śmiertelnie bliska ślepej, obłąkańczej furii. – Dostanie to, na co sobie w pełni zasłużyła; na Sąd Ostateczny. Tu i teraz, na naszej ukochanej planecie Ziemia.

- I o tym właśnie mówię. – Carrie była już strasznie podekscytowana. Nie dziwiłam jej się; po tylu latach bycia dręczoną przez Chris, wreszcie mogła się na niej zemścić. I to naprawdę porządnie. – Pójdę jeszcze po parę ciuchów i wychodzimy.

- Jasne...a, Carrie – dodałam, gdy Carrie już wychodziła z łazienki. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do mnie z pytaniem na twarzy. – Nie mów już na mnie Serena. Od teraz znów jestem Amelią Terner.


	13. Pościg stanowy

**XIII. Pościg stanowy**

Gdy tylko znalazłyśmy się na dworze, w mig pożałowałam naszej decyzji.

Na parkingu stali Tommy Ross, Lou i Kenny Garson, Henry Blake, Sue Snell, Helen Shyres, Tina Blake, Donna i Fern Thibodeau, Rachel Spies, Jessica Upshaw, Steve Deighan, Jackie Talbot i Lila Grace. Wszyscy czekali na mnie, i tylko na mnie.

- Serena... – zaczęła niepewnym głosem Sue, podchodząc do mnie i ujmując mnie za ramię. – Tak nam wszystkim strasznie przykro. Powinniśmy się domyślić, że Chris zechce wykręcić taki numer.

- To nie wasza wina. – wydusiłam, po czym ruszyłam dalej. Wszyscy mimo to poszli za mną. – Sue...błagam cię, daj mi się przyszykować do wyjazdu.

- Wyjeżdżasz? – zdumiał się Kenny. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. W tej samej chwili Ethan wyszedł, i podał mi moje bagaże.

- Trzymaj, Amelia. – powiedział odruchowo. Już po chwili cały skamieniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jaką mamy „widownię". – Ło żesz cholera...sorki, siostra...

- A...Amelia? – wykrztusiła Sue, zszokowana. – Amelia...Terner? Boże, A., to naprawdę ty? – jej wzrok przeniósł się na Ethana, i Sue jeszcze mocniej zachłysnęła się powietrzem. – A ty to naprawdę...Kellan, prawda? – gdy Ethan przytaknął, Kenny aż zaklął.

- A niech mnie, Kellan! Nie widzieliśmy cię całe wieki! – powiedział Kenny. Nagle chłopak odwrócił się do mnie. – Hej, Amelia, czego się ukrywaliście? – spojrzałam się na niego jak na idiotę. Dopiero po około minucie pojął, jak wielką gafę palnął. – Ups...sorki.

- No ja myślę. – syknęłam, nieco już zdenerwowana. Każda minuta, każda sekunda była dla mnie na wagę złota.

- Słuchajcie, spieszymy się. – powiedziała nagle Carrie. Przyznaję, miło zaskoczyła mnie swoją postawą; w końcu pojęła, jak ważny był dla mnie Billy. – Musimy dogonić Chris, zanim nie ucieknie za daleko.

- I sądzicie, że uda wam się ją dogonić i powstrzymać? – Lila, jak zwykle, tryskała swoim niezdrowym pesymizmem. Musiałam zmusić wszystkie swoje komórki w ciele do posłuszeństwa, byleby ją tylko nie palnąć w łeb.

- Inaczej byśmy raczej nie szykowały się tak zawzięcie, nie sądzisz? – odparowałam jej. Chyba usatysfakcjonowała ją ta odpowiedź, bo w końcu się zamknęła. Niestety, tylko ona. Teraz pałeczkę po niej przejęła Rachel Spies.

- Hej, a możemy wam jakoś pomóc? – na tym etapie byłam już bliska wypuszczania pary uszami.

- Tak. Pozwalając nam odjechać, Rachel. – warknęła Carrie. I ona była zdenerwowana, prawie tak jak ja.

- Rachel, Lila...dajmy im odjechać. Niech gonią Chris, póki jeszcze jest nadzieja na powstrzymanie jej. – powiedziała nagle Sue, popychając Rachel do tyłu i torując nam przejście do samochodu. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej przyjacielsko. Ona jedyna zachowała głowę na karku z całej tej ferajny.

- Dzięki, Sue. – powiedziałam, przechodząc do samochodu i wkładając na jego tylne siedzenia torby swoje i Carrie. – Hej...jeśli uda nam się wrócić tu żywym i bez kartotek policyjnych, to obiecuję, że pojedziemy razem wielką paczką gdzieś do ciepłych krajów. Albo do Europy.

- Umowa stoi. – Lou, jak zwykle, uwielbiał wycieczki. Do dzisiaj mu to nie przeszło.

Pomachałyśmy im z Carrie na pożegnanie, po czym odpaliłam swojego niezawodnego auciaka i ruszyłyśmy.

Teraz mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że Chris jeszcze nie zasztyletowała mojego ukochanego...inaczej będzie miała OSTRO przesrane.

Do pierwszej granicy dojechałyśmy w ciągu niespełna godziny. Przyznaję, nie spodziewałam się, że złapię Chris w tym samym stanie. Byłam pewna od samego początku, że zechce wywieźć Billy'ego gdzieś daleko. Może do Wielkiego Kanionu, albo nie daj Boże do Teksasu. Lub, jeszcze gorzej, za granicę do Meksyku.

- Hej, długo już jedziemy? – Carrie jak zwykle wysiadła bardzo szybko. Już po pół godzinie jazdy spała, oparta o szybę, i oddychała równomiernie.

Rzuciłam jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie, za nim nie odpowiedziałam na to jakże infantylne i bezsensowne pytanie.

- Dopiero trzy godziny. Przekroczyłyśmy granicę naszego stanu niecałe dwie godziny temu.

- Łał...i co, jest jakiś ślad Chris? – aż prychnęłam.

- A widzisz, żebym gnała jak nakręcona? – gdy Carrie pokręciła przecząco głową, powróciłam wzrokiem na autostradę. – Nie, Carrie, jeszcze nic mi o niej nie wiadomo. Dlatego właśnie radio jest cały czas włączone, i czekam na jakieś wiadomości o tym cholernym sukinkocie, złodziejce facetów i przejeżdżaczce ludzi.

- Nienawidzisz jej. – aż się roześmiałam.

- No co ty nie powiesz, Carrie? – prychnęłam, wyraźnie rozbawiona. – A co, może mi powiesz że ją uwielbiasz? – po moich słowach Carrie wykonała odgłos wymiotowania, po czym, tak jak ja, prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

- Jeszcze czego! To prawie tak jakby Sue Snell powiedziała, że podoba jej się profesor West. – zachichotałyśmy. To była akurat święta prawda.

- No to po co rzucasz takie głupie i oczywiste teksty? Wiesz doskonale, że ja jej nienawidzę.

- Tak tylko pytałam z ciekawości.

- Ciekawość zabiła kota, wiesz o tym? – Carrie rzuciła mi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. – Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, kochana. A z piekłem lepiej nie zadzierać, uwierz mi.

- A co ty wiesz o piekle? – palnęła nagle Carrie. W chwilę potem zatykała już sobie usta dłońmi. – Och Boże, przepraszam...ja...ja nie chciałam, żebyś to sobie przypomniała, serio? – wiedziałam, że tego nie chciała. Mimo to – nawet jeśli nieświadomie – to przywróciła owe wspomnienia. Tak skutecznie zamgliły moje inne myśli, że musiałam zjechać na pobocze. Gdy tylko wyłączyłam silnik, oparłam się o kierownicę i zaczęłam głęboko oddychać.

Oddal od siebie te myśli. Oddal od siebie te myśli...

- Serena, nic ci nie jest? Serena? – Carrie potrząsnęła mną lekko, próbując mnie przywrócić do normalności. Stęknęłam cicho, po czym odepchnęłam ją od siebie.

- Carrie, stul dziób. – syknęłam, oddychając coraz ciężej. Nie, te wspomnienia po prostu nie mogą do mnie wrócić.

Nie teraz...

- Amelia, mów do mnie! – pisnęła Carrie.

No i bańka. Wspomnienia wróciły.

Jeszcze nigdy nie były tak wyraźne i jaskrawe, jak teraz.


	14. Zwodniczy szlak

**XIV. Zwodniczy szlak**

Te wspomnienia nigdy nie były tak wyraźne jak teraz. I nigdy nie wracały z taką pełnią mocy, jak teraz.

W ułamku sekundy przypomniałam sobie ten dzień.

Było upalnie i gorąco. Powietrze niemalże parzyło.

Znajdowałam się w małej, brudnej salce szpitalnej. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, w przedramionach miałam dreny, a obok mojego łóżka stało urządzenie monitorujące mój puls.

Rozejrzałam się po sali. Nie było w niej nikogo, kto byłby mi bliski. Sam ten fakt wzbudził już we mnie niepokój i strach, jak również i zakiełkował we mnie gniew.

Dlaczego zostawili mnie samą, gdy najbardziej ich potrzebowałam? Czy nie widzieli, w jakim jestem stanie? Czyżby zapomnieli już, dlaczego i przez kogo tu trafiłam?

- Mamo...tato... – wychrypiałam. Nie spodziewałam się, że mój głos będzie taki słaby. Miałam nadzieję, że aż tak źle ze mną nie jest.

Myliłam się jednak.

To wszystko JEJ wina. Wina tej cholernej, przeklętej Christine Hargensen. To przez nią stałam się obiektem kpin i szyderstw. To przez nią większość moich szkolnych znajomych odwróciła się ode mnie.

To przez nią odwrócił się ode mnie Billy Nolan.

- Amelia! – głos mojego starszego brata, Kellana, pojawił się znikąd. Gdy odwróciłam wzrok w bok, zobaczyłam go. Stał w wejściu do sali i patrzył się na mnie ze strachem. – Amelia, wołałaś?

- Chyba tak, skoro słyszałeś mój głos, tępaku. – zdobyłam się na żart. Kellan uśmiechnął się blado, po czym podszedł do mojego łóżka, obok którego usiadł.

- A już się bałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz. – powiedział cichym głosem Kellan. Zmarszczyłam brwi, zdezorientowana.

- Aż tak źle ze mną było? – spytałam. Kellan z wahaniem pokiwał głową.

- Gdy cię znaleźli, byłaś ledwo żywa. To cud, że nie miałaś żadnych wewnętrznych krwotoków. No, co prawda miałaś jakieś, ale nie były duże, i szybko nad nimi zapanowano.

- To wszystko wina Chris. – syknęłam. Kellan przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

- Chris wypiera się, jakoby stała za tym. Mama i tata pojechali jej szukać, ale wyjechała gdzieś ze swoim ojcem. A jej matka nie chce powiedzieć, gdzie pojechali. – gniew zawrzał we mnie z potrójną siłą.

Czy naprawdę miałam aż tak wielkiego pecha? Czy Chris naprawdę miało to ujść na sucho?

Odpowiedź była jedna i oczywista: tak. Tak, ten czyn znów miał ujść Chris Hargensen na sucho. Jak większość jej występków.

W jednej chwili wszystko przed moimi oczami stało się czerwone. Niedługo potem doszedł do mnie przestraszony głos Kellana.

- Amelia...wszystko zaczyna się palić. – wydukał, potrząsając mną lekko. – Uspokój się, Amelia! Zapanuj nad tym, proszę cię! Jak rodzice się dowiedzą, wydziedziczą nas!

- To niech wydziedziczają! – wybuchłam, wściekła i pełna ślepej furii. – Niech nas nawet zabiją! Chcę dostać Chris Hargensen! Chcę ją zabić!

Płomienie skakały wyżej i wyżej, dosięgając prawie że do sufitu. Jeszcze trochę i miał się włączyć alarm przeciwpożarowy. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiłam.

Chciałam być poza tym szpitalem. Chciałam być tam, gdzie była ta cholerna Hargensen. Chciałam ją torturować, zabić...chciałam sprawić, aby cierpiała milion razy bardziej niż ja.

- Amelia! – głos mojej matki był przerażony. W zaskoczeniu odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam ją i ojca, jak stoją z lekarzem w wejściu, i patrzą się na mnie ze ślepym przerażeniem. Co chwila zerkali na języki płomieni, jakie osmalały ściany budynku. – Amelio Terner, rozkazuję ci natychmiast przestać i się uspokoić! Miałaś skończyć z tą czarną magią!

- To nie jest magia! – wrzasnęłam. Płomienie objęły już całą jedną ścianę, i połowę drugiej. – To jest moc! To moja prawdziwa natura!

- To szatan tobą kieruje, nie natura! – tym razem to był mój ojciec. Był równie przerażony co i matka.

- Amelio, błagam, uspokój się! – znowu matka. Miałam już tego szczerze dosyć.

- Albo dostanę Chris Hargensen, albo zabiję wszystkich! – krzyknęłam. W tym momencie Kellan już nie wytrzymał. Złapał moje dreny i wyciągnął mi je z przedramion. Wziął jeden z koców i owinął mnie nim, po czym zdjął mnie z łóżka i wyniósł z sali.

- Albo uciekacie, albo zgińcie w płomieniach! – powiedział do rodziców. Ci posłuchali się go od razu. Wybiegli ze szpitala zaraz po nas, gdy już płonęła połowa skrzydła, w którym leżałam. – Widzicie, co jej zrobiliście? – spytał się ich nagle Kellan głosem pełnym wyrzutu. Rodzice spojrzeli się po sobie, zdezorientowani.

- Do czego zmierzasz, synu? – ojciec jak zwykle udawał idiotę. O mało co go nie podpaliłam.

- Amelia cierpi! – krzyknął Kellan, ledwo nad sobą panując. – Mało brakowało, a by zginęła przez te durne jędze ze swojej szkoły! Mówiła wam to od prawie trzech lat, że się z niej śmieją, ale jej nie słuchaliście! NAS nie słuchaliście! Córka Margaret White, Carrie, stanęła w jej obronie i proszę, też jest teraz pośmiewiskiem. A wy siedzieliście na tych swoich czterech literach i nie robiliście nic, aby ocalić własne dziecko!

- Kellan...! – zdumiała się matka. Kellan jednak szybko jej przerwał.

-Nie, mamo, mam rację. – bronił się Kellan. – Nie zostaniemy tu już ani dnia dłużej. Pakujecie nasze rzeczy i wyjeżdżamy. Bez pożegnań. Bez wiadomości dla sąsiadów. Po prostu uciekamy stąd, zanim Amelia sama się zabije. A tego chyba byście nie chcieli.

Nigdy jeszcze tak mocno nie płakałam. Wiedziałam, że musimy uciekać. Lekarz, który prowadził mój przypadek, zginął w pożarze, tak jak sześć pielęgniarek i dwóch innych lekarzy, a także pięciu niewinnych pacjentów.

Nie chciałam się z nikim żegnać. Kellan wiedział to lepiej od rodziców. Znał mnie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Dlatego jako pierwszy zaczął działać.

Wyjechaliśmy jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ojciec wykorzystał wszystkie swoje znajomości, aby załatwić sprawy z domem. Matka z kolei cały dzień spędziła na pakowaniu nas i wynajęciu firmy od przeprowadzek. Przyjechali do nas późnym wieczorem, gdy sąsiedzi byli już w swoich domach.

O wyprowadzce i nagłym wyjeździe wiedziała tylko Margaret White. Rodzice poprosili ją o pełnię dyskrecji, której dotrzymała. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego tak znana i lubiana rodzina Terner wyjechała nagle i bez żadnych pożegnań. Tego samego dnia, w którym w szpitalu był pożar. Tego samego dnia, którego Chris i jej ojciec-adwokat wyjechali w „ważnej sprawie". Tego samego dnia, którego zginął ojciec Billy'ego Nolana.

Tego samego dnia, którego ja odkryłam swoje moce pirokinezy na nowo.

To wszystko czekało w ukryciu, aby się ujawnić, aż do dnia, w którym słodka, niewinna Amelia Terner powróciła do Chamberlain jako znana i popularna Serena Bestron, aktorka, modelka, piosenkarka i tancerka. A gdy ten dzień nadszedł, nic nie było już w stanie powstrzymać Apokalipsy, jaka miała mieć miejsce teraz.


	15. Demolka w Yellowstone

_**XV. Demolka w Yellowstone**_

- Dzięki, Sean. Wielkie dzięki. – rozłączyłam się ze znajomym i wróciłam do auta, gdzie z niecierpliwością czekała na mnie Carrie.

- I co? Znaleźli ją? – spytała się. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy.

- Ukrywa się w parku Yellowstone. Dwie mile na zachód od głównego pola campingowego. – odparłam. W głowie już snułam diaboliczne plany, jak zniszczyć Chris i ocalić Billy'ego.

Najpierw musimy dojechać do samego parku. Znaleźć camping, o którym mówił Sean. Potem wytyczyć zachód i przejechać dwie mile. Wcześniej jednak trzeba było ewakuować wszystkich turystów – nie chciałyśmy niewinnych ofiar w ludziach. Bynajmniej nie teraz.

Nie, kiedy można było jeszcze wszystko rozegrać na kilku kilometrach kwadratowych parku narodowego, bez gapiów i zbędnych pisków i wrzasków.

Zgodnie z zaleceniami Seana przejechałam ustalony dystans, po czym zatrzymałam się przy małej, samotnej górce. To tam – według Seana – znajdowała się kryjówka Christine Hargensen.

- Nadal mam co do tego wątpliwości. – jęknęła Carrie, wysiadając za mną z samochodu. Niemalże zamordowałam ją spojrzeniem, gdy to usłyszałam.

- Carrie...chcesz mi pomóc czy nie? – po chwili ciszy Carrie przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. Ruszyłyśmy w górę podniesienia. Miałam nadzieję, że Chris nadal tam będzie, i że nie będę musiała używać swoich mocy, ujawniając się jednocześnie przed całym światem.

Och, jak bardzo się myliłam sądząc, że Chris nie ma przygotowanego w zanadrzu planu B.

Ledwo co udało nam się wejść na szczyt, a nagle z garażu przy małym domku wyjechał z piskiem opon stary cadillac. Jak łatwo się można było domyślić, za kierownicą siedziała Chris. Na tylnym siedzeniu siedział z kolei związany i zakneblowany Billy.

Widząc to, cała krew zagotowała się we mnie. Nie bacząc na konsekwencje swojego postępowania, uformowałam w prawej dłoni kulę ognia wielkości kuli do kręgli, po czym rzuciłam ją prosto na maskę samochodu Chris. Z mściwą satysfakcją usłyszałam, jak Chris piszczy ze strachu, i obie z Carrie byłyśmy świadkami, jak cadillac zjechał na chwilę ze swojej pierwotnej trasy. Chris jednak szybko doszła do siebie, i przyspieszyła, o mało nas nie rozjeżdżając. Odepchnęłam Carrie w ostatniej chwili, unikając rozjechania przez tą maniaczkę. Gdy wstałyśmy z ziemi, Chris już jechała dwupasmówką z stronę wyjazdu z parku.

O nie...to jej się nigdy nie uda. Nie z nami.

- Carrie...szykuj grudy ziemi. – nie musiałam tego powtarzać drugi raz. W ciągu kilku sekund Carrie uformowała z ziemi piętnaście wielkich i ciężkich kuli z ziemi, otaczając je gałęziami drze, chrustem...czymkolwiek, co ja mogłam podpalić.

- Dajemy? – spytała się Carrie. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, i dwie pierwsze kule ruszyły w stronę samochodu Chris.

- Tylko pamiętaj...nie celuj w samochód, tylko obok niego. – przypomniałam jej, formując już w dłoni ogień. Chwilę potem leciał on już w stronę kul, które zapaliły się tuż przed zderzeniem z ziemią. Huk, jaki rozniósł się po rezerwacie był niesamowity.

A my z daleka mogłyśmy usłyszeć, jak Chris wrzeszczy w panice.

Kolejne cztery kule pognały do przodu, podpalając jezdnię tuż przed Chris. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili wyhamowała i skręciła gwałtownie, zjeżdżając na piaskowy obszar.

- Sześć kolejnych kul, Carrie...celuj w góry naprzeciw. – tuż przed Chris rozciągało się wspaniałe pasmo górskie. Gdyby w nie uderzyć, rozsypałyby się one w milion kawałków i spadły tuż przed Chris, blokując jej drogę.

Carrie posłuchała się mnie i tym razem. Sześć – a nawet siedem, jak zdołałam dostrzec – ogromnych kul od Matki Natury poszybowało na jej własny twór, niszcząc go i zmieniając w gruz. Część z niego spadła na samochód Chris, i dziewczyna w końcu wyhamowała z piskiem opon. Byłam prawie pewna tego, że miała bliskie spotkanie z kierownicą.

Teraz już byłyśmy gotowe, aby zejść do niej. Nie miałyśmy jednak zamiaru pozwolić jej długo na siebie czekać. Carrie złapała rower górski, jaki stał przy domku, podczas gdy ja zeszłam nieco niżej, na parking, i zabrałam jeden z trzech skuterów, jakie stały obok siebie. Byłam też zatem wcześniej przy samochodzie Chris. Dojechałam akurat w momencie, w którym wredna, niska i farbowana jędza właśnie wysiadała ze swojego autka.

- Jesteście demonami! – wrzasnęła Chris, łapiąc kurczowo oddech. Kątem oka dostrzegłam Billy'ego i jego zatroskany wzrok.

Kolejny cel na dzień dzisiejszy – nie dopuścić, aby Billy'emu cokolwiek się stało.

- Trafne spostrzeżenie, Hargensen. – odparowałam jej. Gdy ta rzuciła się na mnie z pięściami, bez trudu powaliłam ją na kolana i przytrzymałam z tyłu jej chude, blade ręce. – A teraz powiem ci coś bardzo ciekawe; odpłacisz mi i Carrie za to, jaka byłaś dla nas przez te wszystkie lata. – Carrie właśnie dojechała na rowerze. Odrzuciła go szybko od siebie i podeszła do nas, uśmiechając się triumfalnie pod nosem. – Dostaniesz za to, co chciałaś zrobić mi, gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Zapłacisz za to, co robiłaś Carrie od podstawówki. Zapłacisz też za to, co planowałaś zrobić Billy'emu.

- Nie...nie, proszę... – Chris zaczęła płakać jak nawiedzona. Nigdy nie płakała. Musiała być zatem bardzo przerażona, skoro z oczu pociekły jej słone łzy.

Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego ją wtedy puściłam. Wiedziałam tylko, że gdy to zrobiłam, Chris momentalnie złapała za swój nożyk, jaki trzymała w kieszeni kurtki.

- Amelia, nie! – dobiegł mnie okrzyk przerażenia Billy'ego. Nie musiał się jednak o mnie martwić. Zrobiłam szybki unik, upadając na ziemię. W tej samej chwili, w której otworzyłam oczy, Chris zajęła się ogniem.

Przeraźliwy wrzask agonii dał się słyszeć na wiele, wiele kilometrów. Chris piszczała i wrzeszczała, turlając się po ziemi. Nic jej to jednak nie dawało. Kolejne mrugnięcie i Chris nagle znieruchomiała.

A zatem stało się. Moje moce telekinezy ujawniły się w stu procentach. Teraz naprawdę mogłam mówić o sobie, że jestem potężniejsza od Carrie.

Chris wrzasnęła ponownie. Ogień strawił już większą część jej bluzki i dolną połowę spodni, i zaczął trawić jej twarz i włosy. Jeszcze trochę i Chris Hargensen miała umrzeć. Do tego czasu jednak mieliśmy przyglądać się, jak umiera w męczarniach.

- Billy! – wrzasnęła nagle Chris, okręcając się na plecy. Spojrzałam się na Billy'ego i zobaczyłam, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w grymasie obrzydzenia. – Billy, pomóż! Ratuj, błagam!

- Chris...to twoja zapłata za grzechy. – powiedział Billy, podchodząc do mnie i pomagając mi wstać. – Nie zamierzam ci pomóc. To twoja kara. – Chris zawyła ponownie. Ogień wypalał jej gałki oczne. Jednak ani ja, ani Carrie nie odwróciłyśmy od tego wzroku. To była z kolei nasza nagroda za to, że odważyłyśmy się jej postawić, podczas gdy inni polegli w wykonywaniu tego zadania.

- Wszyscy skończycie w piekle! – głos Chris łamał się; już niedługo miała umrzeć. Ja i Carrie uśmiechnęłyśmy się w tym samym momencie, zerkając na siebie ukradkiem.

- Być może. – odpowiedziałam Chris. Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczałam z niej oczu. – Ale z całą pewnością ty trafisz w o wiele gorsze miejsce. – Chris wrzasnęła ochryple ostatni raz. Potem jej struny głosowe poddały się, i całe jej ciało nagle znieruchomiało.

Kropka. Chris odeszła.

Koniec naszej misji. Cel zlikwidowany z powodzeniem.

Możemy wracać do domu.

Pytanie tylko...czy my mamy jeszcze jakiś dom?


	16. Prawdziwi przyjaciele

**XVI. Prawdziwi przyjaciele**

Gdy wróciliśmy do domu, Kellan i cała paczka Sue czekała na nas w naszym domu. Dowiedzieli się już z wiadomości, co się stało w parku Yellowstone. Kellan nie miał jednak dla nas najlepszych wiadomości.

- Musimy stąd wyjechać, zanim policja połapie się, że to wy za tym stoicie. – Sue i cała reszta siedzieli cicho, z tajemniczymi minami. Czyżby oni i mój brat zaplanowali już coś mającego nam pomóc?

- Wyjechać, ale...gdzie? – spytała się Carrie, stając obok mnie. Sue nagle się uśmiechnęła, po czym wstała z fotela i podeszła do nas.

- Amelio... – Sue nie bała się już używać mojego prawdziwego imienia. Skoro Chris nie żyła, to Serena Bestron mogła odejść w zapomnienie. Tak jak samo jak Kellan mógł już przestać być Ethanem Bestronem. – Udało nam się już znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na kryjówkę.

- To znaczy? – nie sądziłam, aby mógł to być dom państwa Snell albo opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny zaraz za wyjazdem z Chamberlain.

Sue uśmiechnęła się do mnie porozumiewawczo, zanim nie odpowiedziała na zadane przez mnie pytanie.

- Twój brat wykorzystał część twoich pieniędzy, aby kupić duży zamek w okolicach francuskiego miasta Lyon. – zaczęła wyjaśniać Sue. Zerknęła po zebranych przyjaciołach, którzy tylko przytaknęli głowami. – Chcę ci tylko uświadomić, że wybieramy się tam z wami. Cała nasza czternastka. – aż mnie zatkało. Spojrzałam się po Sue, Tommym, Lou, Kenny, Jackiem, Henrym, Stevie, Tinie, Helen, Donnie, Fern, Rachel, Jessice i Lili. Nikt z nich nie żartował.

Naprawdę chcieli porzucić wszystko, co mogli tu osiągnąć, i uciec z nami na Stary Kontynent.

- Sue... – zaczęłam, nie będąc pewna, jak na to zareagują. – Kocham was wszystkich, ale...nie ryzykujcie swoich marzeń dla nas. Razem z Carrie, Margaret, Kellanem i Billym dam sobie świetnie radę. – Sue pokręciła jednak przecząco głową. Dołączył do niej Tommy.

- To jest teraz nasze największe marzenie. Podróżowanie z wami. – powiedział Tommy, podchodząc do mnie i ściskając mnie przyjacielsko. – A o mamę Carrie nie musicie się tak martwić. Zostanie tutaj i ukryje wiadomość o naszej ucieczce.

To wszystko było zbyt piękne. Czternastu bliskich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa powróciło do mnie i chciało mi pomóc. Do tego miałam najlepszą przyjaciółkę przy sobie, brata, za którego skoczyłabym w ogień, i mężczyznę moich marzeń. Do tego mieliśmy razem zamieszkać w przepięknym – znając gust mojego brata – francuskim zamku.

Czy mogłam wymagać od życia jeszcze więcej? Chyba nie.

Musiałam się zgodzić na ich propozycję. Innej opcji nie było.

Tak też zrobiłam. Sue była z tego powodu niezmiernie uradowana. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, w tajemnicy przed swoimi rodzicami, cała czternastka spakowała się i przyszła do naszego domu. Kellan w tym czasie zamówił osiemnaście biletów w pierwszej klasie. Chciał wyjechać stąd jak najszybciej.

Mieliśmy lecieć aż z Nowego Yorku. Czyli potrzebowaliśmy podwózki. Na całe szczęście, sześć samochodów moich znajomych – plus mój własny – załatwiło tą sprawę.

W mój samochód wsiedli Carrie, Billy i Kellan. Do samochodu Sue wszedł Tommy z Henrym. Tina, Fern i Donna wsiadły do kolejnego. Jessica i Lila jechały samochodem tej pierwszej. Lou, Kenny i Jackie pojechali samochodem najstarszego z nich – czyli Kenny'ego. Helen i Steve pojechali następnym. Nasz specyficzny kondukt „zamykała" Rachel w swoim Land Roverze, która jechała jako swego rodzaju obstawa, i miała najwięcej „ciężkich" bagaży, a do tego chciała zabrać ze sobą swoje dwa ukochane psy.

Do dzisiaj dziwię się, jak siedem samochodów z nastolatkami nie zostało złapanych i sprawdzonych. Gdy przyjechaliśmy na lotnisko tuż przed odlotem, wypakowaliśmy w pośpiechu nasze rzeczy i pognaliśmy do swojego wyjścia. Zdołaliśmy to zrobić w ostatniej chwili – dwadzieścia minut później samolot już odlatywał.

Do Francji przylecieliśmy wczesnym rankiem. Chwalić najwyższego, specjalny samolot z naszymi autami przyjechał dosłownie pół godziny po naszym. Zostawiliśmy tylko jeden z samochodów – Audi Helen i Steve'a. Ta dwójka dosiadła się do samochodu Jessici i Lili.

Dojechanie do naszego zamku niedaleko Lyon zajęło nam niecałe trzy godziny. Gdy już się tam znaleźliśmy, nie mogliśmy uwierzyć naszym oczom. Zamek był o wiele piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach. Zbudowany z białych cegieł, powalał kunsztem wykonania i ogromnym ogrodem wokół swoich murów. Kilkadziesiąt ładnych hektarów otoczone było skrupulatnie zbudowanym z tego samego materiału budowlanego co zamek muru wysokiego na dwa i pół metra.

Innymi słowy – dom marzeń. A miało być jeszcze lepiej.

Każde z nas dostało miało własny pokój. Największe, z dostępną osobną łazienką i garderobą dostałyśmy ja, Carrie, Sue i Jessica, a także Billy, Kellan i Jackie. Niedługo potem jednak kilka z tych pokoi stało wolnych – Billy zamieszkał ze mną, Lou z Carrie, Steve z Jessicą, Tommy z Sue, a Lila z Kennym.

Nikt już nigdy nie zakłócał naszego spokoju. Rodzice też nie próbowali nas szukać – a bynajmniej my nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. W tej kwestii Margaret White spisała się znakomicie – w ciągu kolejnych dziesięciu lat nikt i nic nie zaszkodziło harmonii naszego wspólnego domu. Mogliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

Ja zostałam pisarką i dziennikarką. Kenny, Jessica, Lila i Sue również zostali dziennikarzami. Tommy i Billy zostali fotografami, a Steve, Lou i Henry sportowcami. Helen i Kellan zajęli się prawem, podczas gdy Donna i Fern zostały znanymi projektantkami mody. Jackie z kolei spróbował swoich sił jako piosenkarz, i przez wiele lat wychodziło mu to naprawdę nieźle. Rachel z kolei postawiła na bycie policjantką i prywatnym detektywem, i trzymała się tego zawodu przez długie, długie lata.

Wszystko układało nam się naprawdę doskonale. W niecałe dwa lata po przeprowadzce mi i Billy'emu urodził się synek. Nazwaliśmy go Jared Matthew. Niedługo potem postanowiliśmy wziąć ślub, i oficjalnie zmieniłam nazwisko na Nolan.

Rok po nas ślub wzięły dwie kolejne pary: Carrie z Lou oraz Jessica ze Stevem. Kolejny rok również był dla nas wspaniały – urodziła się córeczka Jessici i Steve'a, Madeleine. No a w rok potem powitaliśmy trzecie dziecko w naszym gronie – córkę Carrie i Lou, Katherine.

Gdy skończyłam dwadzieścia pięć lat, rozpoczęła się III Wojna Światowa. Początkowo baliśmy się, że wpłynie to źle na nasze życie, i że jak nic skończymy jako zimne trupy. Ale tak się nie stało.

Ja, Carrie i – jak się okazało w międzyczasie – Kellan mieliśmy nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Ja pirokinezę i telekinezę, Carrie telekinezę, a Kellan kontrolę działań. Razem udało nam się powstrzymać koniec świata.

Nasze czyny nie przeszły bez echa. Niedługo po zakończeniu wojny odezwał się do nas szef tajemniczego i kompletnie nieznanego nam ugrupowania. Zaoferował on nam rzecz niezwykłą – eliksir młodości. Początkowo nie chcieliśmy mu uwierzyć, ale gdy na wlasne oczy zobaczyłam jednego z członków jego ugrupowania – hrabiego Saint-Germaina – uwierzyłam od razu.

I tak staliśmy się nieśmiertelnymi.

Czy mogło być lepiej? Co za głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że mogło.

I tak się właśnie stało.


	17. Nowe życie

_**XVII. Nowe życie**_

Od chwili przemiany w nieśmiertelnych minęło prawie trzydzieści lat. Świat zmienił się niesamowicie. Powstały pierwsze roboty ze sztuczną inteligencją, pomagające w domach przy codziennych pracach. Praktycznie nie czytano już normalnych książek – zastąpiły je ebooki oraz audiobooki. Rarytasem były papierowe wydania najpopularniejszych lektur wszechczasów.

Nic dziwnego zatem, że w naszej bibliotece pod Lyon znajdował się olbrzymi gabinet z dziesiątkami regałów przepełnionych książkami.

Nasze dzieci – Jared, Katherine i Michelle – ukończyły szkoły. Niestety dla nich, tak bardzo chciały zostać „wiecznymi dziećmi", że napiły się eliksiru młodości tuż po nas. Przez to właśnie Jared na zawsze miał mieć jedenaście lat, Katherine siedem, a Michelle osiem. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak – cieszyli się, że będą mogli na zawsze pozostać dziećmi.

Margaret już nigdy się do nas nie odezwała. Ostatni kontakt mieliśmy z nią tuż przed jej śmiercią w 2027 roku. Zmarła z przyczyn naturalnych, szczęśliwa z faktu, że ma wnuczkę, a jej córka jest bezpieczna i mieszka z przyjaciółmi.

Moi i Kellana rodzice nigdy nie odzyskali utraconego z nami kontaktu. Dowiedzieliśmy się tylko, że zmarli podczas ogromnej kraksy na autostradzie 66 na cztery lata przed śmiercią Margaret. Z kolei rodzice naszych przyjaciół poumierali albo na ciężkie choroby, albo stracili życie w wypadkach domowych. Nikt z nich nie dożył swojej naturalnej śmierci.

Po jakimś czasie i my musieliśmy zacząć udawać, że umarliśmy. Nienormalnym było przyznać się do nieśmiertelności w czasach, gdy ludzie właśnie tego poszukiwali. Dlatego też nakazaliśmy władzom objąć teren naszej posiadłości zakazem przebywania na niej. Dało to nam święty spokój na kolejne trzydzieści lat, zanim nie postanowiliśmy zmienić miejsca zamieszkania, i rozpoczęcia życia od nowa.

Zmienialiśmy tak adresy i prawdziwe imiona co jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat, w zależności od wieku, jaki podawaliśmy na początku „nowego życia". Jedni powiedzą – super sprawa. Inni – no to mieliście nieźle przesrane życia.

Zgodzę się z każdym po trochu. Niełatwo jest co jakiś czas rozpoczynać życie od zera, i udawać kogoś, kim się nie jest. Do tego nieśmiertelność po pewnym czasie może się znudzić. Nie zapominajcie jednak, że mieliśmy siebie – dwadzieścia jeden osób, licząc trójkę naszych szkrabów. To o wiele więcej, niżby się mogło wydawać.

Bo najważniejszym jest to, aby mieć kogoś bliskiego, z kim spędza się resztę życia. W naszym przypadku – resztę wieczności życia.


End file.
